Kiss Me Slowly
by Keybearer001
Summary: Elsa sat at the window, the soft light of the moon shining through the windows of her small apartment. The city lights were dancing as the night went on, cars passing by without a care in the world. Yet with all the time gone by, Elsa had yet to feel at ease with the one thing she was missing tonight.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat at the window, the soft light of the moon shining through the windows of her small apartment. The city lights were dancing as the night went on, cars passing by without a care in the world. Yet with all the time gone by, Elsa had yet to feel at ease with the one thing she was missing tonight.

Elsa's life had not been an easy one. It was a wonder how she had even managed to get here of all places. Being born in a fairly wealthy family had its perks, but it was all destroyed when as a child, her parents had been killed in a car crash while on there way to visit their mothers sister. Elsa had cried for days, no weeks following the tragic accident and hardly ever spoke to anyone after that. Even as a teenager and an adult, she avoided talking to anyone, even her younger sister Anna.

Anna… Sweet Anna. Though only several years younger, Anna was always childish, but had a vivacity all her that always put a smile on Elsa's face. Anna had always been the optimist, the one that could lift the mood no matter what happened. Despite this Anna never ceased to end up in trouble. Not big mind you, but still, being Anna meant that no matter where you were something was bound to go wrong.

Several years ago, Anna had met a businessman by the name of Hans Westerguard. She had immediately been smitten with him and pursued him. Elsa had tried to stop this; being the older sister that she was, Elsa wanted to protect her. Elsa had not liked Hans when Anna first brought him home. He seemed nice enough, but was pompous and chauvinistic, going on about how his twelve brothers (Elsa wondered why anyone thought THAT had been a good idea) could never be a match for him.

Not long after that. Anna had found him cheating on her with some… well Anna and Elsa didn't want to think about that girl again. Anna had punched Hans, breaking his nose(and his ego). Following that Anna had packed up and moved out of the city opting to get as far away from Hans as possible. As a result while at the airport, she met another man by the name of Kristoff Bjorgman. She had just gotten off her flight and was out the door waiting for a cab when a huge dog suddenly tackled her to the ground. Anna hadn't minded this, for she loved dogs. Kristoff had managed to get Sven, as Anna would later find out off of her. Anna had laughed and asked Kristoff out for coffee as a way to get him to apologize. One thing led to another and eventually the two were engaged.

Elsa had met Kristoff some weeks after Anna first met him. Unlike Hans, she did approve of him. Anna had been so excited when Kristoff asked her to marry him. She had ranted happily about it to Elsa for hours on the phone. Elsa could still remember that day as clear as the day it happened

_Elsa had been having a good day at work. Working as a ice rink skater was fun, most definitely fun, but she was exhausted. Her muscles ached and practically screamed for a soothing massage._

_Stretching slightly, Elsa marveled at how she managed to do this every night. True she didn't need to, because of her inheritance, but who wanted to laze the day away?_

_Elsa walked to her bathroom closing the door and started running some hot water. Rather than shower, she decided to soak in a bath. She peeled of her cloths and lowered herself in the water. Her muscles felt so much better. Elsa grabbed the shampoo bottle and rubbed it on her head and moved down to the rest of her body._

_Afterwards Elsa simply sat there, contemplating her life. She was 27, out in the world, with a great job and a loving sister who was dating a nice young man. what more could she need?_

_Elsa sighed, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a robe and towel donning the robe and wrapping the towel around her head. Just as she stepped out of the door, her phone rang. Elsa immediately ran to see who it was. According to the caller ID, it was Anna. Why would Anna call her at this late hour? Pressing the talk button Elsa spoke into the phone. "Anna."_

_Elsa had to move the phone away from her ear, because the net moment, Anna was screaming in excitement. "Elsa! Elsa! He did it he finally did it! he proposed!"_

_Elsa felt her mouth drop open. Her eyes began shining with awe. "He did!" she squealed. Anna her dear sweet baby sister was getting married. Elsa could not believe it. _

_"I know. He took me out to dinner, and was like totally nervous the entire time, but then, the chocolate cake came and instead of a cherry, there was a diamond ring!" Anna cried happily. Elsa felt herself choke as tears of happiness began to leak out of her eyes. "Oh Anna I'm so happy for you! Whens the big day?"_

_"next spring!" Anna cried. "I've got to go plan the wedding!" Anna continued to talk for hours as Elsa would later find out. They would talk about everything they could, until Anna inexplicably fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. Elsa had laughed and hung up, deciding to let her sleep. She needed some herself._

That had been a year ago. Yet Elsa never forgot that moment. The emotions she felt. It was a wonderful feeling.

Anna and Kristoff were married for about three months now. Elsa was happy for them and hoped the two would have a happy life together. She only hoped Anna wouldn't have a child too quickly though. Anna, despite working at a daycare and cared deeply for children, was still young only 25. Elsa knew that she would make a great mother, but wanted Anna to grow up a bit first.

Elsa sighed watching the lights go by once again. It never ceased to amaze her that the city had such life in it. It was beautiful.

Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist. Elsa squealed, frightened by the sudden intrusion. The intruder pulled Elsa close, but then proceeded to place tender kisses down her neck.

"evening snowflake." Said the warm soft voice of her boyfriend. Elsa simply moaned in response loving the feeling of his lips on her neck. She then turned and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it, kissing her passionately.

Elsa pulled back a glower on her face "I didn't hear you come in" she said.

Joseph simply gave her a smile "you were too busy day dreaming about something to notice." He responded.

Elsa laughed and slapped his arm. "I missed you tonight" she said her voice low and husky.

Joseph grinned suggestively "the night is still young…"

Elsa wondered out of all the men she could have ended up with it had to be Joseph. They had met about 5 months ago while she was out with Anna and Rapunzel. In fact, Rapunzel was how they had even met!

_Elsa Anna and Rapunzel were in a coffee shop, drinking some hot chocolate. Despite being relatively early in March, it was still pretty cold out so the girls had decided to go out for something to drink. Anna's wedding was not to far off, so it was also a way for them to tease each other about it._

_Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin had married some months before, so she was happy to give Anna some pointers about the wedding. Anna on the other hand was more interested in finding Elsa a boyfriend._

_Not that Elsa was against the idea, but she wasn't interested. Sure she had had several men pursue her, but she was more focused on her life. There had been one time Anna had set Elsa up on a blind date. While the guy was nice, he was immature and tried multiple times to show it, not in any bad way, but Elsa wasn't interested in a guy like that._

_They took one last sip of their hot chocolate. Rapunzel sighed, enjoying the warm drink. Setting down the mug she said "I think we need another."_

_Anna laughed "I agree, its far to cold out."_

_Elsa smiled "one last cup before we turn in then."_

_Rapunzel got up and went to the line to order another drink. As soon as she was gone Anna immediately went into matchmaker mode._

_"come on Elsa. You have to at least tell me if there is someone that your interested in." Anna whined_

_Elsa frowned. She gave her sister a cold stare "Anna, you're the one getting married. I'm not. If there was someone I as interested in I would tell you, but after that last guy you tried to set me up with…" she stopped because at that moment Rapunzel squealed _

_"oh my god Joseph is that you! Its been years!" the two woman turned to see Rapunzel hugging a young man. To their surprise, he was hugging back. Rapunzel pulled away, jumping with excitement. "when did you get into town?" she asked_

_Joseph laughed, "last week." he said 'I'm surprised to see you here I thought you were still back home."_

_Rapunzel gave him a grin "I am I'm just visiting my cousins. Oh! You should meet them!" she grabbed Joseph's hand a proceeded to drag him over to the table._

_Elsa stared at the young man. He was taller than her, with a slim build, yet muscular. His hair was short and brown. His eyes were green and full. Elsa felt herself blush. He was quite handsome. Anna must have noticed her blush, because Elsa heard Anna cat call._

_Rapunzel finally arrived with Joseph "guys this is Joseph, we went to school together." That surprised both Anna and Elsa. They had been to Rapunzel's home town and not once did she ever mention him._

_Joseph reached out his hand. "Joseph" Anna shook his hand first "I'm Anna"_

_Joseph smiled then turned to Elsa. To her surprise, his cheeks reddened slightly as she grasped his hand. She felt a jolt as their fingers touched. Elsa pulled back slightly "Elsa" she whispered._

_Joseph smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you"_

Needless to say not long after that, Elsa was surprised to hear from him again. one night she was walking home. It was particularly late and she had been unable to find a cab so she resorted to walking home.

_She heard footsteps behind her. Fear and adrenaline hit her as she turned expecting to see some mugger. But to her surprise it was Joseph, looking quite tired, but he had a smile on his face._

_"Elsa!" he said. Elsa sighed in relief "Joseph you scared me." She said_

_"sorry.." Joseph said sheepishly. "I was walking home and I noticed you were alone. I was worried."_

_Elsa colored slightly. With a sigh she said "well your welcome to walk me home" she said. Elsa gasped realizing what she had just said. Joseph however simply nodded._

_The two walked on, silent until Joseph suddenly stopped and pulled Elsa close. Elsa was about to protest, when he slapped a hand on her mouth. "shh…"_

_Elsa ripped his hand off her mouth "what is it?"_

_Suddenly out of the shadows came a man in a mask. He was carrying a dagger and was looking at the pair with leering eyes. "well well, what do we have here?" he said_

_Elsa gasped and clung to Joseph. She had never been in this situation. She felt vulnerable, scared. She was going to be mugged… or worse…._

_"get out of here…." Joseph whispered to Elsa pushing her back. Elsa refused, not wanting to leave him to die. True she didn't know him, at least not very well, they had only once several days ago, but she would never forgive herself if he died while she ran._

_"no!" she whispered harshly. Joseph however pushed her away harder "Run!" he screamed as the man lunged at them. Elsa ran in the opposite direction, hearing the sounds of bones breaking and the mugger screaming. Elsa ran behind a wall trying to catch her breath. She could hear Joseph and the mugger fighting. _

_She stayed there for a few minutes, hearing the mugger screaming in pain and suddenly heard a sickening snap, followed by a gargled cry before all was silent. At least it was until a crack rang out and she heard Joseph scream._

_"no!" Elsa whispered and ran back towards the street. The sight that met her eyes was horrifying. _

_Joseph was lying on his back holding his right knee. Blood was gushing from the wound. Standing over him was the mugger, gun in hand as ready to fire. The dagger that he had was on the ground. Elsa also noticed that his arm was hanging limply at his side. Joseph must have broken it, then the mugger pulled out his gun. _

_Elsa stopped, noticing a piece of wood on the ground. Picking it up, she crept silently towards the mugger. Raising the wood she slammed it into his head. The mugger stumbled to the side clutching his wounded head, before smacking his head into the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious._

_Elsa then turned to Joseph who was clutching his knee "Elsa!" he choked as he held his wounded knee. Elsa ran toward her friend, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around his wounded knee._

Later that night, they would find out that the bullet shattered his kneecap, leaving him with a permanent limp in his right leg. Elsa felt so guilty for this but Joseph assured her that it hadn't been her fault. Elsa had spent the night at the hospital, refusing to leave until he did. Following that night, one could say that they were dating. They spent every night together after that, drinking some hot chocolate at the same diner they met.

Joseph originally wasn't planning on going to the wedding, but Rapunzel had talked him into it, leaving him to cancel some business meetings (he was the CEO of a business conglomerate) just to make Anna happy.

At the wedding, Elsa had been surprised to see him (Anna would tease them about it) but was happy nonetheless. After Anna and Kristoff tied the knot, Elsa had invited him over to her place for some quiet time. Needless to say, it wasn't.

Anna never knew about that night, but she knew something was going on between them and wasn't surprised when Elsa had called her later on saying that Joseph was her boyfriend.

Not long after that, Elsa had moved in with him. Despite being wealthy, the two had a more modest mindset of living. Though that didn't stop Joseph from spoiling her every now and then one night he had taken her to a rather popular dancing place. By dance, one really meant Anna's slow dance. The surprise though was that it was empty and they had danced a very peculiar way.

_Dressed in a very beautiful light blue dress, Elsa had her arms around her lover as he waltzed around the empty ice rink. Yes Joseph had made her dress up very nicely, only now she was wearing boots as they danced around the lightly lit floor._

_Elsa suddenly stumbled, but before she could fall Joseph pulled her close._

_"woah Elsa I thought you said you could skate!" he said lightly. Elsa glared at him "if you think I can't skate watch and learn!" she trudged over to the nearby skates and slipped off her boots, before putting on her skates._

_Without missing a beat, she began gliding across the rink, Joseph watching with awe at the way she glided across the ice._

Joseph had tried to follow by example but failed miserably. He vowed never to go skating again. Elsa did not mind, for she knew that wasn't the only thing that they could do together.

Elsa simply continued to stare at her lover, wondering about all the things that had happened between them. All that could happen. She had never been one for dating, but that had gone out the window.

Joseph simply smiled at Elsa. He turned towards the window and opened it, letting in the soft moonlight. Elsa despite being covered wrapped her nightgown tighter around her.

To her surprise Joseph appeared to be nervous as he turned to her. He then walked behind her so that the moonlight was shining down on her. He then bent down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket.

Elsa felt her heartbeat quicken. Was he?

"Elsa. These past few months have been among the happiest of my life. I know that because you, the most wonderful, most gentle woman I have ever known have made me feel this way. So I ask you…. Will you marry me?" Joseph opened the box revealing a light cyan stone on a silver band.

Elsa felt tears leak from her eyes her breath catching in her throat as she tried to answer. "y-yes" she gasped, allowing Joseph to slip the ring onto her finger. She stared at the ring, marveling at its beauty, before leaping off the seat and tackling Joseph to the ground. "yes I will marry you!"

Elsa then claimed his mouth, exploring every of his mouth and body. She moaned as Joseph's hands explored her own body. "I am yours." Joseph whispered. "I love you, Elsa" Joseph said. Elsa continued to kiss him "I love you too Joseph." She whispered

Elsa grabbed Joseph's hands, pulling him into a sitting position. She then pulled him to his feet and proceeded to lead him into their shared bedroom, closing the door behind them


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunlight streamed in the bedroom windows that Saturday morning. Lying in bed were two very exhausted lovers. Elsa was draped over Joseph using him as a pillow, while Joseph had an arm wrapped around her back. Elsa was snuggling against his warm muscular chest. Last night had been one of the best of their lives.

Joseph was the first to wake up. Moaning slightly, he opened his eyes, groaning at the harsh sunlight. As his eyes adjusted however, they landed on his platinum blond hair blue eyes girlfriend. No, not girlfriend, fiancée he reminded himself.

She looked so calm, so peaceful as she continued to sleep, oblivious to the fact that she was being admired. Joseph had to resist a chuckle. Elsa must have been really tired after last night.

Joseph blushed slightly remembering the first time they had ever been intimate. Elsa had been the one to initiate the relationship. On Anna's wedding night even. 'funny, I wasn't even planning on going in the first place.' He reminisced

_It was just another day at the office. Joseph had to deal with several rather snobby businessmen who wanted a corporate merger, just for the sake of making more money. Joseph however was adamant that he would not do that, mainly because the company had been in his original employers family for generations._

_When he had first arrived at the company, his employer noticed that Joseph was a hard worker and saw the best in every decision he would make. He took Joseph as an apprentice showing him the ropes and eventually, Joseph was set to inherit the company should anything happen to his employer._

_That came sooner than expected when the employer died of a heart attack. Joseph 21 at the time had inherited the company, becoming the CEO. Though young and fresh out of the army at the time, Joseph proved an able businessman._

_After dealing with his (not) potential partners. Joseph had grumpily headed back to his office, ready to pack up and leave, simply because he knew his old friend, the President of the Company would be able to handle the rest of the day without him. as he was about to walk out of his office door, his intercom buzzed. "um sir… you have a call on line one."_

_Ah, the secretary. Best thing for the office, worst thing for the time. Walking back to his desk he slammed the button and hissed into the speaker "who is it?" he growled_

_"Rapunzel sir. Rapunzel Fitzherbert." His secretary responded_

_Rapunzel? Why would she be calling him? sure they had been friends back in high school, but after they both left for college they had never seen or heard from each other until several weeks ago. Not that it was her fault. Joseph sighed and picked up the phone. "Rapunzel" he said_

_"Joseph, oh thank god I caught you. Listen we have a major problem."_

_Joseph was surprised by Rapunzel's attitude. She sounded very distressed. That was odd. Usually she was as happy as anyone could be._

_"what?" Joseph asked, curious about is old friend._

_Rapunzel was silent for a moment. The tension was so thick, Rapunzel could have cut her hair in the time she was silent. Joseph on the other hand was suddenly beginning to wonder if Rapunzel was going to ask a rather big, or odd favor. _

_"well um, Joseph, my cousin Elsa doesn't have a date for the wedding." Rapunzel mumbled sheepishly. Joseph's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone. "Da-Date!" he yelped in surprise. He had only met Elsa once. When he ran into Rapunzel at the coffee shop. He blushed as he remembered her outstanding blue eyes. However getting himself together, he said "Rapunzel I don't even know Elsa. We hardly spoke a word at the coffee shop." _

_Rapunzel sighed heavily on the other end "Joseph listen I know its short notice, but Anna really wants Elsa to be happy. Besides I saw the way you were looking at her."_

_Joseph felt himself blush, knowing Rapunzel was right. Though he and Elsa had barely spoken to one another, he had spent several moments simply catching a glimpse at her face. _

_She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her platinum blond hair in a braid, cascading down her shoulder. She had been wearing a white shirt with a teal blue jacket. Her face was pale, her pale lips in a slight pout, though she smiled ever so slightly when she made eye contact with him._

_Needless to say, he was attracted to her._

_He could already imagine Rapunzel giving him a puppy dogface. "Please…" she whispered, a slight quiver in her voice._

_Joseph sighed "when?"_

_Rapunzel squealed in happiness "in 30 days, so get yourself ready mister! And don't tell Elsa! Its supposed to be a surprise" without another word she hung up._

Leave it to Rapunzel to call someone so far in advance that you had that much time to get affairs in order. Joseph had to cancel his business meetings during that week; the President wasn't happy about that, but decided to give Joseph a vacation when he heard about Anna's wedding. Joseph decided to do so, not expecting what he had gotten at all.

Until then though, business went as usual. Nothing much happened until the night he met with Elsa again the night they were almost mugged.

Eyes darkening, Joseph moved his leg slightly. The wound had healed some time ago, but it was different now. The limp was not a fatal loss. It had brought him and Elsa together.

_Joseph was lying on the ground, Elsa having wrapped his wounded knee with her jacket. The pain had been unbearable, but Elsa's quick thinking had stopped the bleeding. Elsa was now on her cell phone calling an ambulance._

_"yes!" Elsa was practically screaming into her phone. She had spent the last few minutes on the phone. First they had asked what her emergency was, then where she was. However, despite Elsa giving them a clear description of the location, it seemed that the signal was terrible where they were, so she had to repeat or correct whatever the operator was saying on the other end of the line. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Elsa hung up the phone and turned to Joseph._

_Joseph looked at her face. tears were running down her face and she was hyperventilating, clearly this had been a terrible ordeal for her. Of course who could say otherwise. Potentially being attacked at night was a risk for those who walked at night. Had Joseph not been here, there was no telling whether or not Elsa would even be alive at this point._

_Despite the pain, Joseph managed a smile. "you didn't run…" he rasped. Elsa only glared at him. "if I had you would have been dead by now." She managed to say. She continued to hyperventilate._

_Joseph smiled. She was right. They had saved each others lives tonight. They barely knew each other, and they had managed to save each others lives. You can't say that happened often._

_He turned his head, hearing the sound of the ambulance coming closer. Elsa noticed as well, and she tried calming down, but it wasn't going to be easy. For crying out loud, she had almost been mugged, heard her savior get shot and whacked the assailant with wood. Tell me that was going to be something to get over quickly._

_Finally after what seemed like ages, the ambulance pulled but, lights and sounds blaring angrily. Out of the back came several paramedics with a gurney, the quickly came to Josephs side, gently lifting him up by his legs and arms, carefully not to cause him any pain. They managed to get him on a gurney and remove Elsa's now blood soaked jacket. They shoved it in a bag (Elsa would later tell them to burn it) and asked Elsa if she wanted to ride in the back with him._

_She had accepted of course and stayed by his side the rest of the night._

Joseph smiled wondering just what made Elsa stay with him. At the hospital, he knew it was guilt, but she hadn't shot him, nor was it her fault. Never at any point did he blame her for the limp he now carried. It had happened there was no need to worry about it.

Afterwards however, he didn't understand. After he had gotten through surgery, he had been surprised to see Elsa in the waiting room. He would have thought she'd had gone home.

She didn't however and he could remember that next morning as well. he was touched by her inherent caring of him, because it made him fall in love with her even more.

_Joseph awoke the next morning, his leg still strapped by the wires and wrapped in a cast. Great… though in actuality, it hadn't been that bad. The doctors told him that he would be able to leave potential the next morning after surgery. That was good. With a sigh he snuggled into his pillows, but as he did so he was shocked at by who had already buried her head into them._

_Elsa was leaning forward her head inches from his, snoring lightly. She looked like she had slept there. She rally had vowed to watch over him all night hadn't she? still that didn't seem like a very comfortable position._

_Resisting the urge to stroke her head, Joseph turned his attention to his leg. The bullet had been removed, but the damage was done. He would carry a limp. 'but if I hadn't… Elsa might have suffered a worse fate.'_

_He sighed heavily staring at the ceiling. The white walls were calming, like snow. Joseph never thought that he would ever end up in a hospital room. Yet here was._

_Elsa began stirring. With a slight moan she lifted her head and stretched. "ohhh" she gasped as realized where she was. She colored slightly, for she was very close to Joseph. However when her eyes landed on his leg, her smile faded "your leg… "_

_Joseph simply shrugged "I'm just glad that its still there."_

Following that day, Elsa had been by his side. Unlike Elsa who had spent most of her life as a recluse, Joseph was more of a socialite (being a business man had its moments), though he tried to get away from it as much as he could. Woman trying shamelessly to seduce you everyday wasn't terrible, but the last thing he wanted was to be slandered as a playboy.

Most of the woman, though he had dated some, were models who were simply after him for his charms and money. Naturally, this was not something he wanted in a wife and he promptly broke it off with them as soon as he found out the truth behind them wanting to be with him

Thankfully him dating Elsa had managed to put an end to the long list of woman trying to seduce him. of course some tried to take advantage, being ditzy, but he never faltered.

The more time Joseph spent with Elsa, the more time he came to realize that she was the one for him. she was kind, sweet, gentle, and cared about those in her life.

At Anna's wedding he noticed just how close the two sisters were and he wondered just how Elsa and Anna turned out so differently despite their extreme closeness and similar habits.

As a child he didn't have many close friends, mainly because his family spent most of the time traveling. He had lived most of his life in Europe, though he had also been as far as Oceania at times. Despite this his family eventually settled down in he United States by the time he was 13 and he finally began to have a life outside of traveling all of the time.

It wasn't long after that that he had met Rapunzel for the first time.

_Joseph was walking down the street. He was exploring the town that his family had settled in. the air was warm, the wind was breezing and for once in his life he could finally be in a place that he could call home._

_It was odd that he could even say that. Of course always being uprooted every few months tended to do that to you._

_As he turned down another street, he heard something. It sounded like… crying? He walked down the street and turned another corner to find a young girl in a purple dress crying, her shoulders shaking with every sob._

_ Joseph hesitantly approached her. He had never had to deal with crying woman before. "hey" he called softly to the crying girl. The girl looked up startled by the sudden appearance of a stranger._

_Despite the tears and redness on her face, Joseph had to admit that this girl was very beautiful. She had a very nice skin tone, green eyes that were huge and so similar to his own and long golden hair that was the equivalent of staring at the sun._

_The girl suddenly shrieked and grabbed her purse, throwing it at him. Joseph effortlessly caught the bag and calmly held it. "any reason you want to kill me?"_

_This time the girl stared at him "I'm sorry" she mumbled "I thought you were some kind of ruffian" she said a blush spreading across her cheeks._

_Joseph chuckled "Ruffian? You don't get out much do you?" he joked. But to his surprise, the girl looked down, more tears leaking down her face "no. I don't"_

_Joseph was generally surprised by this response. However he didn't ask why this was. Instead he placed the purse down next to the girl and bent down, taking her hand in his._

_"hey whats your name?" he asked. The girl looked at him for a moment before mumbling "Rapunzel"_

_Joseph gave her a smile "My name is Joseph" he replied. "tell me do you like ice cream?"_

_Rapunzel gave him a large grin "Like it? I love it!" she cried._

_She then proceeded to drag Joseph to the nearest ice cream shop (since Joseph was new in town he honestly had no idea where they were going) but they ended up have a great time._

The two had been best of friends ever since. It would be a few months later that Joseph would find out that Rapunzel had been with her abusive nanny at the time and that she had hit Rapunzel, leaving the girl to run off.

Outraged, Joseph told Rapunzel to report it to the police. Rapunzel, deciding to take the chance, reported the abuse to the police and Gothel, as he found out, was later arrested and jailed.

Following this, Rapunzel's parents started spending more time with the girl at home, rather than their own business. Rapunzel seemed very happy with this arrangement. She had a new friend, a new life and could finally be free in her life.

The two had remained together through thick and thin, taking life at its fullest. Though they never became an item, they supported each other throughout the years, until Joseph left to go to college in the military. Rapunzel on the other hand went to an art school. They hadn't seen each other for nearly a decade after that.

He worked through school, and eventually graduated, but he was discharged following this because he was not qualified for the life of a soldier. However, his time there had made him decide to seek out more in life.

Despite being 21 when he inherited the company, Joseph was hardly needed in the office at first, so he spent some years traveling again. However after that, he decided to work at the office more frequently to avoid having to leave again.

When he finally did decide to return the company, he made the most of it becoming one of the top CEO's in the world.

But none of that mattered to him. He just wanted to live life as normally as he possibly could. It had worked out pretty well so far. Joseph could not help but laugh slightly. Not even thirty and he was happy with everything he could ever ask for.

He continued to stare at his fiancée, marveling how she was still sleeping. She was a heavy sleeper when she wanted to be, but she was never one for being asleep for most of the day.

Joseph just laid there, not wanting to disturb Elsa until she herself woke up. After all, she did like her beauty sleep.

Elsa just continued to sleep, moaning about "chocolate" she licked her lips. Ah chocolate, one of the many things that they had in common.

He wondered just what else she was dreaming of? After all, Elsa now had to plan for the wedding. Knowing Elsa like he did, she would no doubt want it to be held in the winter. She always had a thing for snow. He liked snow, but not the cold. He was always one for the warmer weather.

That didn't matter. Elsa's happiness was the only thing he cared about. He had rarely ever seen her upset and it was not something he would ever want to cause.

Elsa rarely confided in him with her problems. He didn't mind. Elsa was a private woman, so he didn't want to make her talk if she didn't want to. If she ever did talk, it was about something major. At least major to her.

He knew Elsa had a troubled childhood, but never asked her directly about it. he didn't want to bring her any pain. Instead he was happy to make her present and future as happy as he possible could.

Joseph then sighed, snuggling back into the pillows. Closing his eyes, he felt himself relax back into sleep as he listened to the sound of Elsa's breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa awoke later that morning. With a moan she snuggled closer to Josephs chest, too tired after that passionate session to get up out of the bed. Besides it was Saturday wasn't it?

Elsa moved her head slightly, spotting her ring finger, which now held her engagement ring. The brilliant cyan stone practically glowed with its beauty. Joseph must have searched high and low for this type of ring.

Joseph was never one for 'expensive tastes'. The ring was simple, with only the cyan gem atop the silver ring. To Elsa it was the most beautiful thing in the world. of course she couldn't help but be a little biased, considering it was hers. Even Anna would have to agree on that one.

Oh god Anna! How was she supposed to break it to her little sister that she was engaged? For crying out loud Anna was practically in tears when Elsa had refused to give a blessing for Hans marriage just before they found out that he was cheating on Anna. That had been just about a few months into their relationship. Hans had treated it well at first but later that year was when Anna found out he started cheating on her.

_Anna stared shocked at Elsa. Her hands fell to her sides, unable to believe Elsa's response. Didn't she want her to happy?! But all Anna could do was stare, not able to make any sound._

_Hans was just as shocked for he did want to marry Anna. But Elsa knew him all to well. He just wanted Anna's inheritance._

_"no Anna you can't marry him!" Elsa told her. "I know that you have been going out for several months, but I cannot, will not bless this marriage!" she said harshly._

_Anna had always been naïve. She took Hans for the complete gentlemen, but Elsa saw all the flaws that Anna did not. Hans only saw Anna's money, and would only use her. Elsa had tried to like Hans, but found it impossible. There was absolutely nothing that could be said that would ever change her mind._

_Anna's face was on cracking, tears streaming down her face, but she kept an angry tone in her voice. "Elsa!" she screamed angrily "I'm 23! A grown woman I am capable of making my own decisions!"_

_"like the time you decided to go out partying the night before your finals senior year!" Elsa responded angrily. Why couldn't Anna see this she was rushing into this? why didn't she see Hans the way Elsa did._

_"That was years ago." Anna replied "and I still passed!" _

_Elsa sighed "I had to drag you back home to get some sleep! If I hadn't, you would have failed!" _

_Despite the situation in front of him, Hans couldn't help but give Anna a sly look. He leered at Anna, giving her a evil grin. "party huh? He huffed "perhaps—"_

_CRACK! Hans stumbled backwards clutching his cheek. Anna gasped, running to Hans, inspecting the damage. Nope not broken, but definitely bruised._

_Elsa stood there, the offending hand still in the air. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were blazing. "Hans Westerguard!" Elsa hissed angrily. Boy if Hans hadn't been scared of Elsa before, he must have been now. "if you ever try to insinuate that again… I will not hesitate to have you thrown out of this house!"_

_Anna stared at Elsa before her shoulders slumped in defeat. Clearly Elsa was not going to give her blessing. She did want to marry Hans, but not without Elsa's blessing. She would never forgive herself if it happened otherwise._

_"Hans, I think we should go." Taking, his hand, Anna trudged out of the apartment leaving Elsa alone. _

Following this Elsa and Anna refused to speak to one another for some time. Anna would call, leaving messages begging for Elsa's blessing, but Elsa would never pick up the phone. Elsa on the other hand would leave messages begging for Anna to understand her reasoning behind her refusals.

Sad to say, it seemed lie the only relationship the sisters had left was shattered completely that day.

Elsa had never forgiven herself for abandoning her sister to Hans, for it made the pain even worse when Anna had shown up at her doorstep with several bags in hand when she announced that Hans had cheated on her and was leaving the city for good.

_Elsa was just sitting down at her couch, a bowl of soup in hand, ready to just relax_ _the night away before heading to bed for the night. Taking the remote she swept through the channels, finding nothing in particular, before settling on a crime show._

_Elsa sat back on the couch taking a spoonful of soup. As she was about to take a sip, there was a frantic knocking at her door. Elsa was so startled that she nearly dropped the soup, but managed to place it on the table, before heading to her door. opening it she was surprised to find Anna, face stained with tears and several bags by her side._

_Elsa gasped at her sisters sudden appearance. Needless to say, Elsa hadn't expected Anna to just up and show up at her door one day. Even more shocking was the fact that Anna looked like she had been crying. The last time Elsa had seen Anna, she hadn't cried nearly this much. What could have happened to make Anna just show up unexpected?_

_Elsa stepped aside allowing Anna to come in. Anna trudged into the room, before collapsing on the couch. She sat as still as a statue, not even acknowledging Elsa as she brought Anna a glass of water._

_Anna took the glass, gulping heavily, before slamming it down on the table. Elsa just sat there, not sure how to respond to her sisters attitude. _Anna never got this upset. __  
><em>_

_Anna finally opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out in broken sobs "Ha- Hans ch-che-cheated on me!" she managed to say before finally collapsing into a fit of tears._

_Elsa didn't say a thing. She knew that this was bound to happen, but Anna just couldn't accept that. She had seen Hans as her true love and did not see that he was capable of hurting her._

_Elsa just wrapped her arms around her sister, drawing her into a hug, listening as Anna continued to cry._

_After what seemed like a while, Anna finally calmed down, her sobs finally become chocked breaths, trying to heave in large amounts of air. Her shoulders continued to heave, but all the tears and sobs were long gone._

_Elsa just continued to hold her sister unwilling to let go. She would not leave her sisters side, not this time. _

_Anna pulled back, ready to explain to her sister what had happened. she stared at Elsa a moment before starting the tale._

_"I had just gotten back from work, ready for to eat, cause I was just hungry you know…. When I hear…" Anna stopped blanching at the thought. Elsa couldn't blame her. Just hearing that had to be disgusting._

_Anna made a face of disgust, before continuing "well point is, I threw him out."_

_"if you threw him out Anna, then what are you doing here?" Elsa questioned. _

_Anna put a hurt look on her face. "you don't want me here."_

_Elsa's eyes widened. How could Anna even think that? Oh right they hadn't spoken if a while. Leave it to that to cause someone to think they were no longer welcome at a persons house_

_"Anna" Elsa told her "don't ever say that. I could never do that to you."_

_That was a lie, considering that they hadn't spoken to each other since Elsa had forbade Anna's marriage to Hans. Anna knew that Elsa was trying to protect her. She also knew now that she was right about Hans. he was nothing more than a cruel monster. At least that was how Anna saw it. _

_Elsa sighed giving Anna a small smile. "your welcome to stay with me for as long as you like."_

_Anna gave Elsa a massive grin "like a sleepover". She sounded giddy, as always. Elsa laughed "yes Anna like a sleepover!"_

_Anna squealed tackling Elsa with a hug. The two just sat there, laughing into the night._

Elsa smiled as she thought about that memory. True she had been upset that Anna had decided to leave, but in the end, it had been worth it, considering that she had met Kristoff after leaving. As long as Anna was happy and safe, Elsa would be too.

When Elsa met Kristoff she wasn't sure what to think at first. After all they had met only days after Anna had broken up with Hans. She had a great first impression of Kristoff, as his attitude seemed to run in the opposite directions as Hans, but she was worried that Anna had rushed into the relationship to soon. However the more she got to know her sisters new friend, the safer she felt. Unlike Hans, Anna took her time getting to know Kristoff, rather than immediately try and start dating him. it wasn't until later that Anna and Kristoff were officially dating.

_Elsa sat in the booth of the restaurant watching Anna chat with Kristoff. She had to admit it was pretty cute. Simply seeing Anna so happy put a smile on her face._

_Kristoff was feeding Anna some chocolates, while said sister was all but laughing at the experience. It was a wonder that she wasn't choking. But Anna had always been known for eating like a maniac so then again, this really wasn't anything new for Elsa. She only wondered how Kristoff had first handled it. if he hadn't been phased, that would have come off as a surprise._

_After finishing eating, Anna finally turned to Elsa. "see Elsa! I told you you'd have fun if you came." She smiled and passed Elsa some of the remaining chocolates that she had. Elsa took some and nibbled on it slowly._

_Kristoff turned to Anna "wow you weren't kidding when you said she acted queenly." He said with awe. Anna gave him a grin"yeah that's Elsa all right! All hail the Queen!" _

_All three of them ended up laughing._

Elsa grinned, remembering that night very fondly. She had decided then that at the very least, Kristoff would end up being a very good friend for Anna. At the time, she wasn't convinced that Anna was ready to date again.

Naturally not long after this Anna started being the matchmaker that she was, trying to get Elsa into a relationship, but this only happened that one time, and like Elsa would tell Anna later, she never wanted to try that ever again.

Elsa had always been a recluse so it was hard to get people to be her friends, let alone for her to approached them. She never thought much of it at first, so it didn't really bother her at all to be alone.

Anna had always been the more popular outgoing one but was always naïve (hence her later relationship and engagement to Hans) so Elsa had tried to protect Anna as best she could, even to over protective lengths, but what do you expect when your sister is the only one you have left in your life.

Elsa supposed this was partly the reason she had been so scared when Anna had come to her asking for her blessing. Elsa needed to make sure that Anna was going to be well cared for, and she was not confident that Hans would do that for Anna.

Not to mention, Anna's naivety and childish nature did nothing to ease Elsa's anxiety about letting her sister get married, so she did what any responsible parent did.

After their parents died Elsa and Anna lived with their maid Gerda and Kai their butler. The two raised the girls as their own, and Elsa was forever thankful to have them in her life. But despite having Kai and Gerda, Elsa acted more like Anna's parent than her sister. This was more profound as Elsa grew up. she always looked out for Anna and made sure she was ok.

However after meeting Kristoff, Anna seemed to be a little more level headed and not as naïve as before. She was still the same clumsy child that she always was, but she was far from what she was several years ago.

Elsa laughed silently, wondering what her sister was up to right now. Probably snoring the day away. It wouldn't surprise her; Anna was always one to get up late. Elsa was sure she had never even heard of the word early. It was a wonder how Anna even managed to get up early for her classes growing up, let alone for her work.

Kristoff would sure going to have his hands full, no matter what was going to happen between him and Anna.

Still, she supposed nothing could beat how shocking the situation was when Kristoff had called not long after he and Anna began dating.

_Elsa heard her phone rang. Closing the travel guidebook she had been reading, Elsa went to the kitchen to grab her phone. Picking it up, she answered _

_"hello?" she asked the person on the other end of the line._

_"hi Elsa. Its Kristoff" said the gruff voice of Kristoff Bjorgman._

_Kristoff? Why in the world would Kristoff be calling her? He never had before so it just struck Elsa as being odd. Kristoff had never called her before._

_"Elsa?" Kristoff asked on the other end of the line. Elsa shook her head, trying not to get Kristoff worried "hi Kristoff. I'm surprised you're calling me this morning."_

_"yeah well, I would have come, but that's a long plane ride and an even longer drive." Kristoff replied._

_Elsa knew that was true, it was a three hour trip by plane where Anna had ended up, so if Kristoff was calling her about something important, it would just be easier to do it this way._

_"So what is it you want to talk about.?" Elsa asked him, still wondering why he would be calling her._

_"Well, you know that I am dating Anna right?" Kristoff asked._

_Elsa knew that. It wasn't like this had come as a shock to her. Kristoff needed to get to the point of this. _

_"Yes" Elsa replied still not sure where Kristoff was going with this line of inquiry. Surely not going to ask Elsa to marry Anna. They hadn't been dating that long. It hadn't even been more than two months since they had started dating. Sure they had known each other for quite a bit longer, but Elsa knew that Anna wanted to take her time this time around. True Kristoff did not know the whole story behind Hans, as frankly, it wasn't any of his business, but Elsa knew Kristoff had the sense when to do something, or not to do, depending on the situation. _

_"well, I just wanted to ask if your ok with it." Kristoff said nervously. Elsa had to stop herself from laughing. Kristoff was afraid that she was going to tell him off like she had Hans. granted he did not know about that; Anna refused to speak of Hans ever again, calling him things that Elsa would not dare to repeat (and after getting a rather stern talking to from Elsa, Anna wouldn't either). Still it was rather ridiculous none the less_

_"Kristoff," Elsa began "you're a wonderful friend, and I am glad that you are taking the time to consider my feelings when it comes to Anna. To answer your question yes I am ok with you dating my sister. you are a good man and I know that you will do the right thing."_

_She heard Kristoff sigh on the other end of the line "thanks Elsa I just wanted—" however before he could continue, Elsa cut him off._

_"However I do not need to tell you that if you ever hurt her Kristoff, I will hunt you down, do you understand?" Elsa asked him._

_Clearly, Elsa had intimidated Kristoff more than she realized because he got very quiet for a few moments. All Elsa could hear was, well nothing if she was to be honest. It was quite a while before Kristoff resumed talking again._

_"yes.. well… of course." Kristoff said, not sure how to react to such a threat. "well thank you Elsa." With that Kristoff said goodbye and Elsa ended the phone call, feeling quite satisfied with herself. _

Yet in the end, all things had worked out for the best and Elsa just couldn't find the words to be any happy for Anna and Kristoff. Still it was quite a wonder how those two just managed to work out so well.

Elsa sighed once again, just wanted to rest right now. She knew that she would have to get up at some point, but why bother making it anytime soon. After all, she just got engaged to her Fiancé and just wanted to be with him for the time being.

Joseph was known for getting up before she did, but considering the events of last night, maybe he was still sleeping. Sneaking a peak at him, she saw him still napping the day away. Yeah, she still wasn't going to believe that, not even for a second.

Still, she would just rather wait. Even if he was awake or not, for now she was just content being by his side until they were both awake and ready to live today at its fullest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am going to give credit where credit is due and say that this chapter was inspired by a review of ComplexStatus. So if your reading this I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Elsa felt Joseph shift slightly. Clearly he was waking up. Slyly, Elsa leaned towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. His lips captured her own and she could feel his tongue licking her lips, asking for entrance. She obliged.<p>

Josephs hands moved down her curves, causing Elsa to shiver with excitement. Breaking the kiss she moaned slightly, before proceeding to kiss him again. Her hands played with his hair, raking through the thick locks of hair. Oh god what did she ever do to deserve this man?

Elsa broke the kiss once again this time gazing directly into Josephs eyes. She could she the love in his eyes. Not lust not desire; just pure love. Joseph leaned up to kiss Elsa once again.

Elsa however, pecked his lips, then snuggled into his neck. "good morning love." She whispered. Joseph gave her head a kiss, while running a hand down her back. "good morning snowflake." He replied.

The two just basked in the morning sun, not wanting to move or even breath. They just lied there.

Elsa sighed "Oh Joseph I can't believe this." she said, sounding very happy. "Just last night we- oh my god we're engaged!"

It was very rare that Elsa ended up becoming speechless. Usually she was very regal and precise, never missing a beat when it came to conversing with others. If she wasn't already an ice skater, she would have made a very good business women. Even so he could understand why. Just a few months ago she was watching her sister get married. Now, in just a few months she herself was going to be a married woman

Of course once they told Anna, no doubt she was going to make sure to plan the best possible wedding for Elsa ever. Elsa could already hear Anna's squeals of excitement.

Not to mention Rapunzel. As she was Elsa's cousin, no doubt she would want to be involved. Elsa just wanted to make sure that the wedding wasn't a complete extravaganza's like Anna's had been. The less of a hassle it was the better.

Joseph knew that as a CEO, his image was bound to be on the news if this leaked out. For Elsa's sake he would really just like to have a very quiet wedding filed with only friends and family. If the media so much as tried to walk through the doors, he would not hesitate to punch anyone with the offending camera. Still that would be very satisfying, if not a good idea.

Joseph kissed Elsa's head again, "well Elsa, I'm only to happy to agree with you; after all I am to one who proposed." He told her. Elsa laughed, before stretching her body, rolling off of Joseph's. "well then I guess we better get started." As Elsa was about to toss off the covers in an attempt to grab her robe and cover herself, Joseph simply grabbed her, eliciting a scream, before he covered her lips with his own.

"you know snowflake." He said "it is Saturday…" he mumbled before kissing her again "we don't have to do anything until Monday. We could just lay here all weekend."

Elsa gave him a grin "as fun as that would be… I have to tell Anna you know."

Joseph smiled releasing Elsa. She threw off the covers and grabbed her robe donning it. Turning she saw Joseph already putting on some pants and a shirt. Elsa watched him a moment, before asking "Perhaps it would be a good idea to cook pancakes this morning."

Joseph grinned "I thought the first thing you were going to do was call Anna."

Elsa scoffed "have you met my sister? if I tell her now she will be snoring halfway through the sentence; I would never get the chance to tell her until after noon."

"well you could always tell her that your baking some pancakes. She always did like your cooking."

Elsa gave him a look that said "are you serious?" before saying "if I tell her that she will be on a plane, begging me to make more for her; you know how much she likes my cooking!"

Joseph simply shrugged. "everyone likes your cooking Elsa. Its not my fault that Anna happens to be your biggest fan." He said.

Elsa gave him a glare "Anna likes my food more than you?" she said her voice playful. "that you don't like my food all that much?"

Joseph shrugged "what can I say? I just-" Elsa pounced on him knocking him to the floor, but she underestimated her Fiancé's strength and soon found herself on the floor.

Elsa stared up at him. Oh no, she knew exactly what was coming. This would not be good.

Carefully, she tried to escape, but she was pinned. Joseph had his knees at her hips and was giving her an evil smile. His fingers found her collarbone and he began tickling her viciously. Elsa squealed, desperately trying to escape the assault, but her laughter made it difficult for her to try and concentrate.

"Joseph… you… snort…. Ah… I'm... going… …to kill… you!" try as she might, Elsa could not sound menacing at all while she was reduced to this type of torture. Oh the humanity.

Joseph simply laughed, not stopping in his relentless tickle barrage. He just continued to watch as Elsa laughed.

Elsa however was not done yet and managed to get her arms free, her own hands finding Josephs shoulder blades. She pinched them, eliciting a sharp cry from him and he pulled back, giving Elsa a chance to grab him by the shirt collar and pull him down. Their lips met once again and Elsa found herself lost in the kiss this time.

They just lied there on the floor lost in their own world. At least until they heard their stomachs rumble. Joseph pulled back from the kiss. "It seems that the needs of our stomach outweigh the needs of everything else Elsa." Joseph said as he pushed himself off of her. Elsa followed suit, fixing her robe, before going to her vanity and brushing her hair.

Joseph however just stood their watching her brush her hair. He had a large grin on his face.

Deciding to tease him a little, Elsa, turned to him and said "you know if you continue to stare at me like that, we might not get to breakfast. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Joseph put a look of faux horror on his face "oh no! whatever shall I do. I will surely starve to death."

Elsa laughed "don't worry love. We will be eating very soon; just give me a few minutes." She told him

Joseph groaned "seriously" he said in faux annoyance "you spend way to much time at that mirror Elsa."

"Only to look my best for you love" Elsa retorted

Joseph smiled "you don't have to work hard for that, you know." He replied. Elsa blushed

"your such a charmer." She chided, before turning back to the mirror and continued to brush her hair. As she did so, she remembered the first time she had ever done this. it was after the wedding, after Anna and Kristoff came back from their week long honey moon. Joseph had called wanting to take her out on a real date.

_Elsa stood by her wardrobe, watching as Anna sifted through it, going through the large amount of cloths that Elsa never wore. Oh god was it possible for Elsa to have this many cloths?_

_Anna continued to throw nearly everything that Elsa owned out of the wardrobe, either on the floor (no) or on the bed (yes). She wanted to make sure that Elsa looked her very best for her new boyfriend._

_Elsa on the other hand was a little conflicted. Sure she knew that she should look nice, but after Anna's wedding night, well she just wasn't sure how to dress for this date right now._

_"Anna, I don't see the big deal, I don't need to get that dressed up." Elsa told her sister. "its just two friends going out."_

_Anna looked at her sister with an odd look. "Elsa you and Joseph have known each other for months, and I saw you at the wedding. You lovebirds could barely keep your eyes off one another."_

_Elsa blushed knowing that there was indeed truth behind Anna's words. But she couldn't help it. After everything that she and Joseph had been through, they had become close and developed a bond._

_Anna grinned seeing the look on Elsa's face. "yep. Your in love Elsa." She then proceeded to walk to the bed grab one of the dresses that was lying on it and tossed it to Elsa. Elsa caught it, looking at Anna_

_"well… Elsa go on and put on the dress!" Anna told her. Elsa stared at the dress, before flinging it to the floor. It was a bright red, not one of Elsa's preferred colors. It did not match her at all. _

_"no Anna, there is no way I am wearing that on my first date with him." she told Anna firmly._

_Anna groaned "but I thought that was the best one." She whined. _

_Elsa shook her head "Anna, have you even seen me wear red before?" she asked._

_Anna looked at her a moment, before sighing "no I guess not." She said, before turning back to the pile. She sifted through again this time coming up with one that was a dark purple. Sure it was made up of blue and red, but it was better than just red. "how about this one?" she asked Elsa._

_Elsa stared at the dress. Indeed it was very beautiful, and definitely more her style for a first date. Taking the dress, she walked into her bathroom. Carefully, she stripped herself of her cloths and slipped into the dress._

_Elsa had to admit that Anna had good taste. Taking a long look at herself, she couldn't help but admire how well the dress just seemed to fit her. It was breathtaking. Now she was just left to wonder if Joseph would like it. After all she was trying to impress him. _

_Still that didn't stop her from being scared about this date. It was the first she had ever been on in a long time. She had refrained from doing so ever since her last date. That had been several years ago._

_With a slight smile on her face, Elsa exited the bathroom, catching her sister's eye. Anna gave her sister a grin "wow Elsa that is just… wow."_

_Elsa waved her hand "oh please Anna, its not all that." She said_

_Anna scoffed "Elsa did you even look at yourself? Your gorgeous!" Anna told her happily._

_Elsa didn't know how to respond to that. Indeed she was beautiful. With a smile she just said "thank you Anna. For helping me out with this."_

_Anna smiled "its what sisters do Elsa, what did you expect? For me not to help you out with your love when you needed it? after all you helped me out."_

_That was true considering that if Anna hadn't left, she would never have gotten together with Kristoff and she would never have ended up married to him._

_Then of course all the planning for the wedding. Anna would never have been able to do that alone. It would have been a disaster._

_Elsa laughed before walking to her vanity and began applying some make up. she decided on some blush and some eyeliner. Anna just stood there trying not to laugh. Elsa just ignored it knowing the reason that she was laughing. Elsa had never gotten this dressed up for a date, so seeing her like this much really be something._

_After finishing Elsa, turned to Anna a look of apprehension on her face. "how do I look?" she asked._

_Anna stared at her a moment "Elsa you look beautiful." She said sincerely._

_Elsa smiled. Truly she was quite the vision of beauty. She then walked out of the room content to wait._

"Thinking about our first date again?" Joseph asked her, startling her out of her daze. Elsa turned to him eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. How in the world did he guess that? She couldn't even believe that he had been that spot on with it.

"how in… did you just read my mind?" Elsa asked shocked. Joseph simply shrugged. "no." he replied "every time I ask that, you always get this look on your face, kind of like your dreaming."

Elsa giggled before turning back to her reflection. A few moments later, she put her brush down and turned to Joseph. "like it?" she asked.

"do you ever have to ask that?" Joseph said innocently before going over and kissing her.

Elsa wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him passionately. His hands wrapped around her back and he pulled her close.

After a few moments, they broke apart, Joseph having a grin on his face. Elsa knew that grin all to well.

Elsa simply snuggled against him "Come on Joseph, we had better eat some breakfast before we starve to death."

Joseph nodded and together they proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Before Elsa could walk into the kitchen and grab the supplies needed to cook the coveted pancakes they oh so desperately desired, Joseph stopped blocked her path.

"oh no Elsa not this time." He said giving her a dangerous smirk "this time I will be doing the cooking. For once you can enjoy my cooking skills."

Elsa gaped at him, knowing that would definitely not be a good idea whatsoever. Joseph rarely ever cooked. Sure he was not bad at it, but most of his meals amounted to basic and even then most of them were border lining on the edge of being edible. If she tried to let him cook the pancakes…

"Joseph" she chided "do you remember the last time you tried cooking something?" she asked.

Joseph flushed "it was not that bad." He defended himself lamely. It wasn't going to work. Last time he tried to cook something, Anna wouldn't eat it. you know you messed up when Anna wouldn't eat something.

He and Elsa had decided to go out on a picnic. They had packed the essentials, including sandwiches and chocolate desserts. The sad part was, Joseph had tried baking the cake himself and it didn't turn out very well. Elsa had taken one bite and had to resort to drinking milk to get rid of the awful taste. Elsa had then tried to give it to Anna several days later (she had arrived in town for the wedding) and Anna had spat the cake out almost immediately.

Elsa had decided then that she was going to be the one cooking this time. Without batting an eye she pushed Joseph aside and began searching through the cabinets for the correct ingredients. She grabbed the eggs, milk and flour, then grabbed the pots and pans.

Elsa followed the instructions, pouring each ingredient into the bowl then mixed it all together.

Joseph just stood watching her. It never ceased to amaze him the Elsa could manage to make every little action look as graceful as she was managing to do it right now.

Elsa then proceeded to remove the mixing spoon from the mix and pour the mix into the pan on the stove.

After a few minutes Elsa had managed to make the pancakes, and the two lovers just sat at the table eating in silence.

Elsa ate slowly, content with her own cooking. It had been one of the many skills that she picked up over the years while taking care of Anna. If it wasn't for Gerda teaching her how to cook, well, then no one would have been able to cook the food.

After some time, the two managed to finish the meal, content with what they had eaten. They had to agree, if Joseph had decided to cook no doubt would it have just prolonged the hunger that had plagued them before they had eaten the food in the first place.

Elsa and Joseph then grabbed the plates and brought them to the sink. Together they washed the dishes then moved to the couch. Sure they wanted to call Anna and tell her the news, but a grumpy Anna was the last thing they wanted to deal with this morning; it was the equivalent of trying to pet a wild tiger.

Still it was relatively early in the morning, so they were content with relaxing until then. They settled for just watching some TV to pass the time. They settled on a movie that they liked watching and just sat there watching it

Joseph held Elsa close not wanting to let go of her. Elsa was snuggled into him, holding him close to her.

"Oh Joseph…" Elsa said "I'm just… I can't believe it…." she breathed.

"knowing you I am pretty sure you have about the entire wedding planned out already." Joseph responded.

Elsa smacked his arm playfully "we just got engaged last night, how much planning do you think I've done?" she asked him

In truth, she already had a few ideas down, but she wanted to consult with her friends before making some of the more drastic decisions. First she wanted to explore all the options, then make the decisions necessary to actually make the wedding happen.

Joseph simply gave Elsa a smirk "your one of the most thoughtful people I know, you always know what to do."

Elsa blushed. Joseph always knew what to say to make her feel good. It didn't matter what the situation was, he could just manage to do it. Even the simplest of things, he could just make better.

Elsa kissed his cheek. "thanks Joseph" she said before snuggling close to him and the two settled for watching the television.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK wow. Just wow. Nearly 1000 views. I wasn't expect this story to be popular at all! Keep favoring reviewing and following!**

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight was quite harsh this morning, far too harsh in Anna's humble opinion. If only when they had moved into their new house, Anna had boarded the windows in order to keep the sun from interrupting her much needed beauty sleep. By why did it have to be out so early? it surely couldn't wait until after Anna was ready to exit her bed to start rising into the air and warming the earth? Anna huffed angrily, rolling to her side expecting to feel (there was no way she would open her eyes, knowing she would be blinded by the glare of light) her husband kristoff by her side. But she was greeted only by the soft mattress. Turning back to the other side, Anna opened her eyes, wincing as her eyes had to adjust after many hours of sleep.<p>

Anna groaned as she forced her body to leave the warm covers. Oh getting up was such a task, why did she have to this morning? Well to be honest she really didn't she didn't have o worry about going to the daycare during the weekends (because her shifts were during the week, the rest were taken by other nurses and caretakers)

Anna sighed staring at her reflection in the mirror that faced her side of the bed. She would really need to get ready this morning. She walked to her vanity, and desperately tried to detangle her hair from the many knots that collected together during the night (kristoff joked he had to fight it before it suffocated him to death.)

Why couldn't she have hair like Elsa's? Elsa had never had to deal with such annoyances in her life. It was very irritating that Anna had to detangle her hair every morning.

Elsa. Her dear older sister. Anna's eyes widened at the thought of her. It had been a while since they last talked. Between working, getting married and the honeymoon, plus with Anna moving and trying to get settled in to her new house after the wedding, the talks between the two sisters had been sparse. They were as close as could be, considering all that had happened between them in the past.

Anna had always looked up to her sister, but never really became like her. Anna was childish and clumsy, while Elsa was regal and poise. In fact most people wondered how the two were even related.

To the two sisters of course, it didn't matter in the slightest. Neither one of them could see the other any differently than they did and never at any point could they want that to change.

Anna had to wonder, what was Elsa doing right now? It was the weekend, so Elsa was probably spending her morning with Joseph.

Joseph. One of the very few men that Elsa had ever dated in her life. It was amazing, considering that Elsa was a very beautiful woman. Despite being one of the most beautiful woman (and therefore men pursued her) Elsa had also been one of the coldest people you could ever know (at least when men tried flirting with her). There was this one time, while Anna was still a teenager that two men had tried asking them out on a double date. Needless to say it didn't end well.

_Anna only 18 years old, stood outside the school building. It was her first year at college and she was trying to make the best of it. she really was. But it was hard. It was her first time away from home and she was scared. Despite having her older sister nearby, it was honestly very tough to be away from home._

_She hardly ever saw Elsa during the day. Not that it was her fault; their class schedules had them at separate sides of the campus during most days so it was very difficult for them to meet up during the course of the day. _

_Thankfully however classes were over, so now all Anna had to do was wait for Elsa to come pick her up so that they could drive back home. _

_The campus was not as large as it could be, but considering it was a very long walk to her apartment, it would be best to drive (hence why Elsa had the car)._

_Ana sighed clutching her books to her chest. She just wished that Elsa could get to the building quicker. It had been a very long day and all Anna wanted to do was spend some time with her sister._

_She saw the old minivan that belonged to Gerda (Elsa and Anna had their own cars but despite that, Gerda insisted to Elsa to take the minivan instead) pull up to the building. Elsa was in the drivers seat._

_Elsa parked the car, instantly noticing her sister. "Anna?" she asked "is everything all right?"_

_Anna nodded walking towards her older sister "yeah, just tired." She said shaking her head. "I just really want to get home."_

_Elsa nodded in understanding. Thought it had been some time into the year, Anna was finding it difficult to adjust to campus life. As Anna got into the passenger seat she asked "do you want to talk about it?"_

_Anna glanced at her sister innocently "about what?" she asked, trying to avoid the conversation._

_Elsa sighed, as she put the car in drive taking them home "don't give me that Anna." She said, her voice stern "you know I'm just trying to help you."_

_Anna contemplated Elsa's words. She knew that Elsa was right. But she didn't really want to bring Elsa down. whining about home was the worst thing to do; at least that's what Anna thought. She was 18. She shouldn't be complaining about such things; it was beneath someone of her age. But then again, isn't that how she felt when Elsa had left for college for the first time? She remembered crying the whole way home, and for most of the week after that. Wouldn't Elsa have done the same?_

_Anna leaned back into her chair. "I just miss home, Elsa." She said, her voice quivering slightly _

_Elsa sighed at her sister knowing exactly where she was coming from. "Anna, I know its hard. I was worried too, when I left." Elsa explained "its like everything you ever known is just gone…" she was silent for a moment, and there was nothing spoken as she continued to drive._

_"but when it all comes down to it, you get used to it." Elsa said "and that's what makes family so special. Seeing them again." Elsa said with a smile._

_Anna frowned, taking in the information. Family was special, and Anna did remember how happy she felt whenever Elsa managed to find time to return home during the holidays._

_Yet at the same time, she missed Kai and Gerda. Sure they weren't her parents, but considering the fact that they had raised Elsa and herself as their own, they pretty much were her parents. _

_Anna turned to look out the window, watching as Elsa pulled the car into the parking lot outside their dorm. Elsa parked the car and Anna climbed out, ready to rush up the stairs that led to their room when she heard a "hey babydoll." The voice was trying to be suave, but came off as annoying (to Anna's point of view anyway) Anna turned, huffing to see a classmate that had been trying to pursue her for the past few weeks. She had politely tried to tell him off, but the past few days he had been a little more aggressive in his advances._

_The classmate moved in close to Anna, who meekly backed away. She could smell some of the alcohol on his breath. Why would he just leave her alone?_

_Elsa noticed the altercation between the two and immediately moved to Anna, pulling the younger girl behind her. "excuse me, but I think you should leave." Elsa said, a trail of anger in her tone._

_The classmate leered at Elsa "oh come on babe, I'm just trying to—" Elsa immediately slapped the man disgusted by his words. The man stumbled, before running away. Turning to Anna, Elsa gave her a smile before they walked up the stirs to their dorm._

Anna knew that Elsa had just been trying to protect her, but if anyone tried flirting with her, it usually didn't go well.

That was what made Elsa's relationship with Elsa so odd. When they had first met, Joseph hadn't even tried to flirt with her. He just spoke to her like he would anybody. Anna supposed that was one thing that made Elsa like him so much. But now she was living with him.

Anna smiled, knowing that Elsa was happy. That was all that mattered to her.

Finally finished with her hair, Anna set down the brush, then proceeded to exit her bedroom and walk over to the kitchen. Unlike Elsa, she did not cook all that much (at least whenever it was breakfast). Instead she just warmed up a piece of toast in the oven, before settling herself on her couch and eating the warmed up bread.

Kristoff had most likely taken Sven for his morning walk, (hence why he wasn't there the moment) so Ana would have to wait for him until he got back

Anna chewed on the bread, remembering the first time she had met Kristoff as soon as she exited the airport that brought her into the town in the first place.

_Anna, carrying her bags angrily stormed out of the airport and into the open air. It was only a few days since her engagement had been broken off, but still thinking about made her blood boil._

_How dare Hans do this to her? What had she done wrong? She had always considered herself a good partner, so why couldn't Hans have just broken off dating her instead of trying to marry her? Sure she wouldn't have taken it so well because she had been smitten with him at the time, but it was better than what had ended up happening._

_Either way, Anna had left that city for good, wanting to be as far away from Hans as possible. She was planning on staying in a hotel for a few days, looking for a job at a daycare, before moving into a new apartment she had bought some time prior ( it was originally meant for vacationing with Elsa, but now she figured she might as well just use it as her new house)._

_It was sad really, considering it was a rather large condo near the beach. Oh well, she figured. It was good she had bought it at all, considering she had left everything behind in her attempt to get away from the pain._

_Anna walked to the cub, intending to get a cab that would take her into the city. However as she was about to hail one, a rather large object suddenly slammed into her, knocking her down. before she could even register falling, she felt said object beginning to lick her face._

_"oooh!" Anna said, trying to get away from the mysterious thing. Unfortunately it was now sitting on her lap, and a lot heavier than she was, leaving her unable to move._

_"Sven! Sven! No bad dog!" A gruff voice yelled. Anna felt the large object move off her allowing her to finally open her eyes, only to come face to face with a rather large dog, being pulled by its collar by a intimidating looking blond man._

_Anna's eyes lit up! a dog! She squealed in delight, standing up and walking towards the dog, her arm outstretched. The dog licked her hand and she giggled._

_The blond man took notice of Anna's actions, and ceased pulling on the chain, but kept a firm grip, to prevent the dog from pouncing on Anna again._

_"hello there little guy!" Anna squealed happily, scratching Sven's head. She then took notice of his owner. He was tall blond and very brawny. Anna blushed, he seemed quite different from her former fiancé._

_"hi!" she greeted happily. The man glanced at her. " hi" he said. He did not look at all enthused at the prospect of talking to her._

_Despite this, Anna persevered. "is this your dog? He seemed like an absolute sweetheart." She said._

_The man shrugged "his names Sven." He said. _

_Anna grinned, not caring at all that the man seemed to not be interested in her "and whats your name good sir?"_

_The man blinked shocked at being addressed like this. he stared at her before saying "Kristoff"_

_"Well then Kristoff. would you like to join me for some coffee?" _

True she may have accelerated to fast right there considering that she had just broken up with Hans, but at the time it seemed like a good Idea. However she was adamant not to try and pursue him as a romantic partner until after getting to know him.

One thing led to another and so on and so forth. It wasn't until about 7 months later the two had actually ended up starting to date one another, and it wasn't until the following year, that Kristoff proposed.

Anna wasn't trying to end up dating Kristoff at first, it honestly just happen that way. There was in no way that she could regret it though, mainly because she was happy that it happened at all.

Anna laughed, Kristoff clearly had very little experience with woman in his life. She never really found out as to why that was, but she figured it was because he was just a quiet person. He was not exactly as quiet as Elsa, but he just wasn't that good with people. Elsa at least knew had to converse with people whenever she had too.

Despite that Anna, couldn't be any happier with Kristoff. they were as close as any married couple could be. Anna smiled remembering the exact moment that Kristoff had proposed to her.

_Anna sat in her chair across from Kristoff. she was wearing one of her nicer green dresses, while Kristoff was wearing a black suit and tie. To be honest Anna was quite surprised by the sudden act of dinner this evening. Usually the two would just order takeout because Anna ordered a lot of food and they didn't want to sit and wait for all the food( for Kristoffs sake mostly), plus they liked to eat with Sven._

_It had been an unusual affair to say the very least about it. Anna had ordered some salad, while kristoff ordered a sandwich, but he seemed very nervous when Anna ordered the chocolate cake_

_"kristoff." Anna said, worried about her boyfriends behavior. She had never seen him this nervous, well not since he had met Elsa what could possibly be so bad it was making him nervous._

_Kristoff tried to smile, nervously fidgeting. he just looked around nervously and tried to avoid Anna's eyes. Anna was starting to get annoyed. Why was he like this?_

_Could he be… Anna's eyes widened. No! there was no way after dragging her out to this gorgeous dinner that he would be up and breaking up with her! Anna opened her mouth to speak, uncaring of what she would say, but a new voice interrupted her before she could start ranting._

_"your chocolate cake!" the waiter said, placing a large cake in front of Anna. Anna glanced at the cake a moment, her mouth watering, but before she could even consider eating it, something on it caught her eye. Instead of the cherry that would normally be on top, there was a diamond ring. _

_Why on earth would a diamond-. Anna gasped her cheeks filling up with red. No! Kristoff was…. No! she stared as Kristoff got up out of his seat and placed himself on one knee in front of her._

_"Anna, I know that we started off as, friends, but we became something more. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever known. Will you marry me?"_

_Anna started to cry. Of course she wanted to marry him, but she was just so happy she started to cry instead. She covered her face trying to hold back the tears._

_As expected Kristoff panicked. He had no idea what to do. Anna never cried. _

_"uh.. Anna please, don't—" he was caught off as Anna tackled him, shouting "yes!" at the top of her lungs._

Needless to say the rest was history. Anna was now Anna Bjorgman, wife to Kristoff Bjorgman

Anna had had quite the time planning the wedding, let alone throwing it. it had been a lot of fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open followed by the sound of footsteps rushing into the house. Not a second later Sven hopped onto the couch next to her, licking her face. Anna laughed, rubbing Sven's back, before turning her attention to her husband who was smiling at her. She stood up from the couch

"hey feistypants." He said, staring at her. Anna leaned down and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart.

"did you sleep well?" he asked.

Anna pouted "I'm kind of disappointed that you weren't there when I woke up" Anna said sitting back down on the couch.

Kristoff shrugged, "well a certain someone had to take care of business." He said, looking at Sven. The dog just barked.

Anna smiled "well because of that little stunt, you have to make it up to me later, ok dear?" she asked with a grin on her face

Kristoff shrugged "yes feistypants." He said.

"good" Anna retorted, knowing that she had won that little exchange. She got up from he couch and went to the kitchen. Just as she walked into the room the phone began to ring. According to the caller ID it was Elsa.

Anna picked up the phone "Elsa"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Elsa held the phone in her hand, putting in Anna's number. With each number pressed, her anxiety grew. It wasn't that she believed Anna would be against her upcoming marriage. Ana would no doubt be happy about it, and of course Elsa was eager to tell her, she just didn't want Anna to go completely overboard with it. (though she probably would)<p>

Despite that, Anna needed to be the first person she told about it. after that the list would trickle down from there. To be honest, Elsa did not want to have a large wedding. The wedding itself would be a media circus if Joseph revealed the wedding to the public (something neither of them wanted). Plus between the fact Elsa was mostly a private woman and there honestly was not a large amount of people that she would invite to the wedding anyway, it would be set if the wedding was indeed smaller than what Anna's had been.

Sure the wedding itself was by no means a nightmare, but because Anna was by far the more outgoing, she had invited a large amount of people, from high school, college and work. At the time Elsa was surprised by the large amount of people that had even shown up. what was even more surprising was the Kristoff's whole family made up the rest of the guests and that had been quite a scare for Elsa as it was. Kristoff may not have had many friends (Elsa was sure that Sven was the only friend he considered as such, he even made Sven the ring bearer), but he sure had a lot of family.

Everything worked out for the best though (despite the fact that Sven almost ate the rings) and the wedding went off without a hitch. The reception had served a variety of food (a variety of cultures, though most of it had been Scandinavian, since that was what Anna and Elsa were fond of).

Elsa smiled remembering how happy she had been that day, or rather how happy she had been seeing Anna getting married. She had obviously been the maid of honor, so she had been at Ana's side throughout the whole wedding. Despite that, it was still so odd seeing her sister in the wedding dress.

Needless to say, the picking process hadn't exactly been the easiest of times for anybody. Anna had found it extremely difficult to pick out a dress, either because she felt they were too small or too loose; it had taken nearly the entire day for Anna to pick out the wedding dress.

Not to mention, Kai and Gerda had been adamant that Anna not go overboard with the wedding itself, despite the fact that the reception was going to include a large amount of people. In short, Anna would want something and the two would simply shoot it down. it wasn't like there was any room for argument either; Kai and Gerda, despite being fair caretakers, were the only two people that to this day, still intimidate Anna and Elsa (no doubt due to the many glares the two had received because of their antics as children).

Despite everything that happened in the days prior to the wedding, Elsa could honestly say that it had been worth going through all the hours of planning that led to the wedding.

The look on Anna's face had been so worth it. The smile that never left her face, her eyes shining so brightly as the priest announced her and Kristoff as married.

Elsa could not wait to get married. She only hoped that she wouldn't get as bad as what happened just prior to the wedding.

Like they say cold feet was a major given during such a thing as marriage. Elsa was not surprised when Anna did indeed get cold feet the day before her wedding. Not because she was scared that Kristoff would doing anything to hurt her after they were married, but because it was just so life changing.

Who could say otherwise? Growing up marriage seemed like a silly thing. Fairy tales that came true. When you're an adult however, one could plainly tell that this was not going to be the case.

Anna had been so scared the day before her wedding she almost cried. It had been heart wrenching to say the least.

Watching as her little sister crying her fears out to her, Elsa had felt sorry for Anna and tried her best to make her feel better. The moment had definitely helped Anna, and she seemed to feel better.

That was good, because Anna getting married looking miserable would not exactly been nice.

_Elsa, in a teal gown stood outside her sisters dressing room door. Rapunzel had come to her saying that while getting the dress ready, she had suddenly burst into tears. Not little tears, but full fledged crying her eyes out. It was so distracting that the seamstress had asked Rapunzel to look for Elsa._

_Rapunzel had left to find Elsa (who was in the main venue doing some final preparations for the big event)_

_As Elsa was speaking to the catering service, she spotted Rapunzel running toward her in her violet dress, looking quite distressed._

_Elsa was confused, Rapunzel never got distressed. She was always warm and happy, so why would she be running towards her with so much distress?_

_Politely excusing herself from the conversation, she calmly walked over to meet with Rapunzel, who stopped short to meet Elsa._

_"El-Elsa" Rapunzel said, nearly breathless, trying to catch her breath before explaining whatever was so important to Elsa._

_Elsa stared at her younger cousin. Why was she looking for her? Wasn't she supposed to be with Anna? Anna was getting her dress prepared for the wedding tomorrow._

_That's when it hit Elsa. Rapunzel was looking for her because of Anna!_

_Rapunzel began speaking quickly, so quickly that Elsa was not able to understand anything she was saying. As her younger cousin continued to ramble, Elsa reached out and grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulders. The younger woman quickly shut up, surprised by Elsa's sudden actions._

_"Rapunzel." Elsa said calmly. "calm down" she emphasized the last word, hoping to get Rapunzel to listen. _

_Rapunzel shook her head, shaking off the effects of Elsa's therapy, before regain her composure._

_"Anna.. she… she just started crying!" Rapunzel said in a whisper. Elsa's eyes widened surprised by this news. She had seen Anna earlier and she was as happy as ever. What had happened in the past few hours._

_Elsa without even waiting for Rapunzel to continue, turned and ran towards the dressing rooms._

_Making her way to the door, she opened the door, to worried to even consider knocking. The sight that met her eyes almost made her cry Anna was curled up on the floor crying, wailing even._

_Elsa turned to the seamstress, a kind old lady. "can you give us a few minutes?" She asked._

_After the seamstress left the room, Elsa turned her attention to the crying bride on the floor. Elsa walked to Ana, and bent down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her. Anna turned to Elsa, hugging her close as she continued to cry._

_"Anna" Elsa whispered. "whats wrong honey?"_

_Anna choked, desperately trying to get some air. Elsa just waited._

_"i-i-I'm s-or-sorry—El-Elsa!" Anna said, her voice barely tangible because her breath was coming out in strangled sobs. Elsa held her sister tighter, rubbing circles on her back._

_"i—ju—just mi-i-miss—mom- and –d-dad" Anna cried, before dissolving back into a fit of sobs._

_Elsa struggled not to cry as she held Anna. Of course. Tomorrow was Anna's wedding day, and the two people that Anna wished could be there, never could be… Elsa had long since forgiven and made peace with that day. It still hurt, but… _

_They never saw their children grow… never witnessed the important events in their lives…_

_Now here Anna was, almost a married woman. her father could not be here to give her away at the wedding. Her mother couldn't tell her how proud she was._

_Tears leaked out of Elsa's eyes. There was not much that she could say to Anna. The deaths of their parents… the pain never left._

_"Anna." Elsa said lifting Anna's head so that they were staring at each other. Anna's face was red and tear stained from all the crying. Even so, she still looked like a bride to be._

_"I miss them too. Not a day goes by that I wish they were here… to see you now… to see us…" Elsa said. With a sad smile she continued "they would have loved Kristoff and sven…"_

_Anna sniffled, touched by Elsa's words._

_"but know, that they are always with us…" Elsa said "they watch over us every day. As long as we remember them… they will never leave our side."_

_Anna burst into tears once again. she buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa continued to rub circles on her back. After a few moments, Anna calmed down._

_ Lifting her head, Anna gave Elsa a smile, before wrapping her arms around Elsa "Thank you Elsa."_

Elsa frowned a little at the memory. It was sad. All of Anna's dreams were about to come true, but it was painful, knowing that the only two people unable to be there, were their parents. Kai and Gerda had obviously done the duties admirably, but they were not exactly replacements.

Despite that, the wedding went off without a hitch and very well, despite Anna's troubles. It had been very adorable watching Anna in her first moments as a wife. She and Kristoff would feed each other chocolate cake most of the night and dance as well. though at one point, Anna accidently through her bouquet into the cake (sadly).

Elsa laughed slightly. It had been such a day, one that she would no doubt remember for the rest of her life.

She could already imagine Anna getting excited by the news, and she could only here Kai and Gerda crying at the fact that the elder sister was getting married.

Kai and Gerda had been ecstatic when Anna announced that she was getting married; they had practically planned out the entire thing (hence the quality control) so they would no doubt be just as happy to find out that Elsa was getting married.

The only problem was the media that might try and slip through the door, in order to leak the wedding to the tabloids. At Anna's wedding this wasn't a problem; neither Anna or Kristoff held jobs that were in the public eye. Joseph on the other hand was a CEO, who (had to) frequently make comments about the company, if the announcement was indeed important. Along with all the charity funds he made and social functions he had to (boringly) attend, it was hard for him to keep the bigger things a secret.

It would certainly cause trouble while planning the wedding. Elsa would have to pick a secluded location in order to prevent the media from snooping around, while Joseph would have to hire some extra security, just incase anyone tried to sneak in

Elsa just didn't want to have so many hurdles for the wedding. Planning a wedding was tough enough, but with these extra hassles; Elsa was going to have her work cut out for her.

But with the help of Anna, Kai Gerda and Rapunzel, Elsa was sure that she would be able to handle it.

All Elsa wanted was for her wedding to go well. if it was going to be anything like Anna's, then she was certain that nothing would go terribly wrong (minus the cold feet and worry), and that everyone who could make it would make it.

Elsa smiled. One she planned out the wedding with her family, it was only a matter of time and resources. That was not going to be a problem at all.

What certainly might end up becoming a problem was Joseph's own parents. Elsa had never met them. According to him they had 'left' after he finished college. She never really knew what he meant by that, but she suspected it had something to do with his upbringing specifically in the sense that he had been traveling all his life prior to meeting Rapunzel.

Joseph never spoke ill of his parents though. Still in the end it was such a shame that they would probably not attend their own sons wedding.

Elsa smiled remembering the time that Joseph had met Kai and Gerda. It had been at the wedding (which had been a complete surprise). Elsa was worried that they would not like him, but it didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would.

_Elsa sat in a seat by the venue. She wasn't really busy at the moment. Anna's wedding was only a short time away, so all the difficulties were out of the way. Now she was only worried about Anna getting married. It wasn't everyday that a family member grew up and married._

_With a sigh, Elsa lay back in her seat. She was tired from the many hours of planning and preparing, so the wedding was going to indeed be a blessing; once it got started anyway._

_Elsa looked down the isle were the chapel was. It certainly screamed "Anna" it was filled with a variety of spring flowers. It was perfect for the wedding. _

_As Elsa stared at chapel, she heard Rapunzel call her "Elsa!". She turned to find her younger cousin walking toward her, a smile on her ever cheerful face._

_Elsa stood up, turning to Rapunzel, "what is it?" she asked._

_Rapunzel giggled "there is someone here to see you." She said, with a grin._

_Elsa was confused. Who could be here, now, only hours before the wedding. Wasn't everyone supposed to be here by now?_

_Rapunzel turned, walking down the isle. Elsa followed. She was intrigued. Who was Rapunzel talking about?_

_She got her answer when she exited the venue. Needless to say, she had never been more shocked than she was right there._

_Standing there in a suit, was Joseph. He had a wide grin on his face as he was conversing with Primrose, Rapunzel's mother. Elsa felt her cheeks grow red from shock. She turned to face Rapunzel, who was doing her best not to laugh at the situation._

_"I was worried that you wouldn't have a date for the wedding" Rapunzel told her "so I invited him"_

_Elsa glared at her cousin "your as bad as Anna" she groaned._

_Before she could turn around and walk back into the chapel however, Joseph looked up and caught sight of her. He turned back to Primrose, excusing himself, before making his way to Elsa._

_"Elsa!" he called out, before reaching her and giving her a hug. Elsa quickly hugged him back._

_Pulling away, Elsa smiled at him "this is a surprise" Elsa told him._

_Joseph laughed "your telling me." He said, glancing at Rapunzel. She grinned at him. he gave her a hug_

_Elsa giggled along with him, "well I'm glad you're here" she said_

_Joseph smiled "me too"_

_Elsa took his hand and proceeded to take him inside the chapel "theres someone who wants to meet you"_

_Elsa took him to the venue, where she found Kai and Gerda talking with each other._

_"Kai! Gerda!" the older couple turned to see Elsa with Joseph. Surprise and concerned looks appeared on there faces._

_The duo came to a stop. "Kai Gerda, this is Joseph."_

_Joseph smiled "it's a pleasure." He said extending his hand. _

_Kai was the first to shake his hand "Kai." He introduced himself._

_Gerda however ignored the handshake and instead proceeded to hug Joseph (much to his shock)_

_The older woman then pulled away, a wide grin on her face "you're a fine young man, Joseph." She said causing him to blush._

_"well…" he fumbled. Elsa saw he was clearly nervous. He had never had to deal with such things like this before. he was trying not to mess up._

_trying to diffuse the tension Elsa turned to her guardians and said "Joseph happens to work for a business company, he is the CEO as a matter of fact."_

_Kai glanced at the younger man "you work for business son?"_

_Joseph nodded "my originally employer left it to me before he died. it was quite a shock"_

_Gerda gave him a smile "you seem to be doing well though"_

_Joseph laughed "I try"_

_The four then laughed. Elsa then took Joseph's hand and said "come on. There are still more people who want to see you"_

Elsa had been happy to find out that everyone did indeed love meeting her fiancé and had to admit that the wedding was a lot better with him there. It had been a dream come true for everyone that day, and Elsa couldn't be any happier than she was right then (at the time)

She smiled, knowing that everything would indeed work out for the best. She just couldn't wait for Ana to answer the phone(or anyone else for that matter).

The only thing that she might have trouble with for the wedding was gathering everything she may need for it. she didn't want to go overboard with it, like Anna had, because that would just cause a lot of trouble that she didn't need to deal with.

That shouldn't be a problem however, because Elsa knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

She then proceeded to finish typing in Anna's number and held it to her ear. The phone started to ring. With each rang Elsa's anxiety grew.

What should she say first? Hi? This was proving more difficult than Elsa realized. She needed to say something.

The next moment, Anna picked up the phone. "Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa took a deep breath "Anna. I'm getting married."


	7. Chapter 7

**This was quite difficult this time around.**

* * *

><p>Joseph was grinning as he saw Elsa talk on the phone with Anna. Throughout the morning, Elsa had been worried that breaking the news of the engagement would be difficult. This was because Elsa had a difficult time talking to people about important things.<p>

It appeared to him though that it really wouldn't be so difficult. Judging by the look, Elsa had broken the news to Anna.

It was no secret that Anna desperately wanted Elsa to find a husband in her life; he had heard on one occasion (much to Elsa's annoyance and embarrassment) that Anna had once set Elsa up on a blind date with a guy she knew. According to Elsa she never went out with him (or anyone else, according to Anna) again following that.

On that note he had actually been very surprised to find out that Anna had accepted him so easily the night that he had met Elsa. This was of course no doubt to her bubbly nature; she was quite possibly the friendliest person that he had ever come across in his life, other than Rapunzel.

It was quite strange thing, being accepted the way he was. He was used to being with Rapunzel; they had grown up together so that in and of itself was not really a surprise as much as it was to find out that her cousins were just as accepting as she was when they first met.

Ironically, Elsa was slightly more standoffish that night. She was by no means being rude to him, but she didn't seem to that interested in talking to him either.

In the end though he just really couldn't be any happier than he was right now. Elsa's family was just as much family to him as Rapunzel's was; he had accepted them as family not long after meeting Rapunzel.

At the wedding, Kai and Gerda had been open to him, (though he was certain it was partially a ruse, so they could spare Elsa's feelings) and they seemed nice enough. He couldn't blame them otherwise. Elsa had never been one for dating people so Rapunzel inviting him to their adopted daughters wedding had been quite a shock.

Regardless, he was hoping that they would give him their blessing for the marriage. They certainly liked Kristoff enough (he never knew why; not that he thought ill of the man) to give him their blessing for Anna's marriage.

If they did give him their blessing, he would feel happy knowing that Kai and Gerda did approve of him marrying the woman they raised since childhood; he wanted them to be happy for her as they were for Anna.

He probably wasn't giving the pair a lot of credit either. He knew that they were worried out the well fair of both their children.

With a laugh he remembered the night that he met Anna and Elsa for the first time.

_Joseph sat in the booth next to Rapunzel. Across from him were the cousins that Rapunzel had told him about._

_Their names were Elsa and Anna; the older and younger one respectively. They certainly reminded him of his old friend. However, despite being similar in appearance, the pair couldn't seem to act any more different if they tried._

_Anna was bubbly optimistic and couldn't seem to stop talking. She had already asked him everything from his favorite food to favorite color. It seemed she had more in common with Rapunzel then Elsa did._

_Elsa on the other hand was far more quiet and reserved. Other than a few questions about his interests, she hadn't said much in the past few minutes._

_Why was she like that? Deciding to take the initiative, he asked "So Elsa… what do you do for a living?"_

_Elsa's gaze snapped up to meet his and her cheeks puffed slightly. She seemed unsure about answering. It was like she had never been asked that before. but why would she feel so uncomfortable? Surely it wasn't going to be something that could be described as despicable._

_Stepping back a little, Joseph added, "If you don't mind me asking."_

_Elsa chewed her lip before saying "I work for an ice skating company."_

_Her voice was so soft. It reminded him of a little child that wasn't sure about herself. It made him chuckle. "That's cool… no pun intended!" he told her laughing. Rapunzel slapped his arm playfully. "Joseph…"_

_Joseph glanced at Rapunzel "what?" he asked innocently. _

_Turning back to the others he asked, "have you always liked ice?" he asked Elsa._

_Elsa nodded slightly "I have been ice skating ever since I was a little girl. My parents taught me one winter."_

_Joseph smiled then turned to Anna "how about you?"_

_Anna smiled "I can't skate. Every time I try, I end up falling. Elsa of course has been trying to teach me, but it unfortunately hasn't worked out so far."_

_Joseph just laughed. "I know. I can't skate, but maybe we can go skiing. My parents and I used to skate in the Alps when I was a kid._

_Elsa's eyes widened "you've been to the Alps?" She asked._

_Joseph nodded "yep, I've been to all kinds of places; my family took me traveling all over the place until we finally moved here in the United States. That's when I met Rapunzel." He turned to said woman and grinned "we were together ever since then. Until college, anyway."_

_Anna's eyes lit up "really! Tell us!"_

It certainly had been quite a night after that. The four exchanged silly stories of childhood (much to everyone's annoyance) favorite subjects. Anything that came to mind, it was shared.

Though he and Elsa departed as friends, he was certainly surprised that she later revealed her feelings for him that night.

He certainly wasn't expecting it. He was attracted to her, and sure it hadn't been the first time someone had professed an attraction to him (though it was probably the first one to be genuine), but it still came to him as a surprise, even though the two had become friends.

He smiled. Elsa truly was a remarkable woman. They made each other happy.

Joseph watched as Elsa continued to chat with Anna over the phone, no doubt already discussing wedding plans. They certainly were going to have their hands full, that much would be certain.

What Elsa had planned he really couldn't be certain of, other than the theme for the wedding. It wasn't Elsa he was really concerned about though, it was what Rapunzel and Anna would have planned for her. No doubt they would want a bachelorette party in order to let Elsa 'loosen' up a bit. The problem was, Elsa hated parties just as much as he did (he wasn't exactly pleased with things like that; he hated going to any social party).

Unfortunately, Elsa probably wouldn't have much say in the matter, mainly because Anna and Rapunzel would probably drag her through it regardless. Sure Elsa would go along with it since Anna and Rapunzel would work so hard for it, but that didn't mean that she was going to like it.

On the other hand Rapunzel's husband Eugene (or Flynn as he preferred to be called) would probably organize a bachelor party (yay…)

Long story short, neither of them would like having 'those' types of parties, right before they were married, despite the good intentions of their friends.

Unfortunately, the both of them would probably have to deal with it when it came. Surely it wasn't going to be that bad. None of their friends went that overboard.

He just wondered exactly what his friends (his coworkers at the company) would do for him when they found out he was getting married. Over the past few years as the CEO, he had made some good friends at the company. They were kind of a happy bunch and he told them about Elsa (and they so liked to tease him about it) so as soon as he told them about his engagement no doubt they were going to plan so party for him before he came to work.

So that would mean two parties he would have to deal with…

It would all be just for some good fun, he couldn't exactly blame them for anything; it was just how some people were. People like that simply wanted to spread the happiness around; there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Joseph laughed. He could only imagine the looks on everyone's face when they heard the news (he saw Kai and Gerda being shocked and happy).

No doubt it would end up being one of the best days of everyone's life (up until that point).

It certainly would be a good day, no matter what. Nothing could possibly go wrong on such a day right? That was why a wedding was so… magical right? It would be impossible for someone to ruin it.

Either way Elsa had a lot of planning to do.

Joseph sighed, knowing that one of the major problems for the wedding was going to be his own parents. He hadn't seen them in a few years. Not long after he had inherited the company from his original employer, his parents had told him that once again they were planning a world tour. Joseph had never resented his parents, but he was angry for their rather weird nature. They had spent his entire childhood traveling the world, only stopping in the United States for him to prepare for college. Wasn't it enough to just find a place to call home?

Last he heard from his parents, they had settled in France. Apparently that was the place the loved the most when they had traveled and it seemed they were intent on staying there, at least for the time being.

Should he call them and tell them he was getting married? That they would meet their daughter in law and her family for the first time? He wasn't sure. They never took any interest in his life (at least the small parts; they raised him with good values, they just never found a place to call home)

Joseph just wanted to have peace in his life for once. He just wasn't certain that introducing his parents into Elsa's life would be a very good idea. Whether or not they thought Elsa would be a good spouse was partially the issue. Joseph had only ever introduced them to Rapunzel. They had been trilled that Joseph had found a friend, for which he was grateful. They had accepted her as family.

The difference was that he never introduced a girl as a date to his family. By the time he actually started dating, his parents had already left the country. He pretty much just filled the void with everything else he had in his life, whether it was work or even the other people in his life.

Joseph decided that it was better to keep his parents out of the loop, at least for now. Better to have Elsa plan the wedding and get everything ready, before his parents knew about the marriage.

If they were against it, oh well; he was going to marry Elsa and nothing was going to stop him; he didn't care what is parents thought.

Elsa was his family now. He wanted a life with her, children. He blushed slightly.

He smiled remembering the night he and Elsa truly became a couple.

_Joseph was walking down the parking lot to his car. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. The wedding was pretty much over and the guests were leaving. He was as well, but he was accompanied by a certain platinum blond haired woman._

_He had stayed by Elsa's side throughout the wedding. It had been quite the fiesta, (though he admittedly wasn't a fan of such things). Anna really knew how to party when she wanted too._

_Surprisingly, Elsa was quite the party girl as well, despite he more reclusive disposition. She wasn't quite as lively as Anna, but she was quite a dancer._

_He had been quite shocked when Elsa had invited him over to her place. Sure they had been 'going out' for a while, but he hadn't thought that they were dating officially. _

_He led Elsa to his car (she had arrived with Anna, so she didn't have a car). Going to her side, he opened the door for her. She gave him a smile before getting in to the car. He then went to the drivers seat and got in._

_"Where to miss?" he asked_

_Elsa gave him her address and off they went._

_The trip hadn't taken too long; for the hotel wasn't far from the chapel that Anna had gotten married. After a few minutes the duo had arrived. The two quickly got out of the car, and Elsa quickly led Joseph to her room and she locked the door behind them._

_Elsa turned to Joseph and kissed him passionately. Joseph gently pushed Elsa against the doorframe. Elsa wrapped one of her legs around Joseph's waist, while he picked up the other and proceeded to carry Elsa to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them._

_Some time later, the two lay under the covers, Elsa snuggling against him._

_Elsa was grinning "wow… if I knew you were that passionate…" she said with a seductive smirk on her face._

_Joseph gave her a smile "you surprised me too."_

_He kissed her forehead. Elsa snuggled against him and her breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep._

Joseph smiled. That night had been quite a surprise.

Joseph was glad to have Elsa in his life. She was everything he wanted in his life. He wanted to make the rest of her life as happy as he possibly could.

He wanted this wedding to go well, not for his own sake, but Elsa's. No one deserved such a wedding anymore than she did. She was his everything. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her in any manner.

Not to mention Anna (who scared him more than Kai and Gerda if he was to be honest; the only thing she loved more than Elsa was… nothing) would kill him if he did anything to hurt Elsa.

But he knew that he would never do anything to hurt Elsa.

Regardless he would do his best to make sure that Elsa was always happy.

He could hear her conversation with Anna in the next room. No doubt she was trying to keep Anna in line, whilst Anna was excitedly trying come up with ideas for Elsa's wedding (Elsa no doubt was trying to keep her in line.)

Elsa would no doubt be more reserved for her wedding than Anna, so it was more than likely that most, if not all of Anna's ideas would be discarded by Elsa.

Elsa would want some of Anna's ideas to be used, but she needed to keep everyone in line while using some of her own ideas for the wedding. Elsa would have quite a battle planning the wedding (which would no doubt be a humorous affair)

Joseph would be glad to help Elsa in anyway he could, but he wasn't exactly envious of her job. The only thing he would probably have to deal with was helping her pick out who she wanted to send the invitations to (which would no doubt amount to only a few people.)

Suddenly he heard Elsa say goodbye, thus ending her conversation with Anna. A moment later she walked into the room, a smile on her face. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close "well Anna is happy. She wants us to join her for dinner as soon as we can"

Elsa frowned slightly "so when are we going to tell Kai and Gerda?" she asked. Joseph frowned. "You already told Anna, how hard could in be to tell the rest of your family?"

In truth it might be very hard for them to tell Kai and Gerda the news. They were worried that Elsa might be rushing into marriage far to quickly, considering she hadn't had a lot of relationships before in her life. But she was far more observant than Anna was, so she knew when a guy was worth dating (hence why she dated Joseph)

While Kai and Gerda were nothing short of cordially, they hadn't exactly been as accepting of Joseph as they were with Kristoff, because Anna had known Kristoff for much longer before she started dating.

Neither could blame the two for being protective. Elsa had been far more reclusive than Anna was growing up, while Anna was naïve. They wanted to make sure that the girls were well taken care of and provided for.

Elsa knew however that Joseph perfectly fit the requirements that worried her adoptive guardians. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what they said about him.

Hopefully in time they would accept him just as they had accepted Kristoff.

If they didn't, well then Elsa didn't care. While she did care about her guardians, she wanted to spend her life with Joseph, no matter what.

Elsa sighed. "Joseph… I just wish they trusted you a little more."

Joseph kissed Elsa. "Don't worry snowflake. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Elsa kissed him back. "Your right." She said. "At least Anna and Rapunzel like you."

Joseph smiled "you do realize that both of them will go overboard right?"

Elsa giggled "you don't have to tell me that. Anna was using everything she could when she planned her own wedding."

The two laughed then made their way back to the bedroom. They might as well get ready to go out. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, so why not get ready go out and enjoy the warmth and sunshine while they could?


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>After showering, Elsa and Joseph were dressed, in comfortable summer weather clothing. It was quite the warm summer day (despite Autumn being some time away.) Elsa felt it would be best to visit Anna for dinner at that point because it would be a lot easier to plan out the visit then, as opposed to rushing at the last possible minute.<p>

The two lovers had just exited the apartment complex and were heading toward the nearby park that was located just a few blocks away.

Elsa and Joseph had been to that park multiple times in the past few months (hence the unfortunate picnic incident). It was quite a nice spot to just relax, if one wanted to.

The park was well known for its gardens. It housed one of the largest greenhouses with one of the most beautiful (in Elsa's opinion) botanical gardens in the world. Perhaps Elsa would find the perfect set of flowers to use for her bouquet, if not for decorations of some sort.

Joseph had no doubt that Elsa would use one of the flowers. She may not be as artistic and visual as Rapunzel was (since she worked for a painting company) but she had a very good attention span when it came to her detailing and she could plan everything around the one thing she chose to use, whether that be colors or type of flowers (though Rapunzel would probably handle this when time came for it)

Joseph and Elsa entered the outer gardens, marveling at the many types of flora that had been planted there. Despite having traveled the world, and therefore having seen some of the most exotic gardens, Joseph had to admit that this was one of the best places to be (when it came to its beauty anyway), though he wasn't exactly a fan of landscapes

Elsa was in the same boat, so to speak. Landscapes weren't exactly her favorite things either, but she did love just witnessing the beauty in everything. One of her favorite things to do was watch the dawning of a new day.(ironic, considering Anna would rather be awake for sunset, rather than sunrise). Joseph had to agree that the sunrise was a very majestic sight (though it was an everyday occurrence)

Perhaps for their honeymoon, they should go someplace where they could get a very nice view of both the sunrise and sunset.

Elsa was smiling uncontrollably. It seemed that the park always had that affect on her, despite the fact that she had been here before. Then again, this was her first time in a while. The two of them could only imagine how Elsa would react during the winter. Most likely, it would have something to do with the ice and snow that came along with it.

As a child, Elsa had spent all her winters in the snow, playing with Anna. Together the two would build snowmen and roll down hills. It was one of their favorite things to do.

That had been such a long time ago, but Elsa cherished those memories dearly. She kid of wished that Anna would move closer to her, so that way, they could continue doing those things, at least during their spare time.

Anna no doubt would have a blast during that time of year (though she would question why Elsa wanted to have a winter themed wedding; it would be very cold.)

In all honestly though, no Elsa knew hated the snow. If anything, the cold was just very uncomfortable for them, but they couldn't complain otherwise.

Joseph looked at Elsa, who returned his gaze. He pecked Elsa's head, grinning, " we went on a picnic together here, right?" he asked teasingly, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Elsa giggled, "oh I remember. You tried to bake a cake; only you ended up using salt instead of sugar. Seriously, how did you mess that up? It's a recipe with set instructions.

Joseph stuck his tongue out at her "I can't cook you know that. Why do you think I try? I want to improve."

Elsa slapped his arm "you should have Rapunzel teach you. She is a great cook."

Joseph blanched. Uh oh. No no no no no! He had tried that once. Once. Rapunzel had asked him for help in baking something for their school fair. They had tried working together, but the two of them (Joseph) still managed to end up doing something wrong.

He was pretty sure Rapunzel's parent's still wanted payment for that

Elsa never knew about that (thankfully). She would no doubt laugh about it though. He chuckled "maybe" he said with a shrug. "Anything is possible."

Elsa giggled. "yep" she said.

Elsa then looked at the trees, remembering that exact moment

_Elsa and Joseph were sitting on a picnic cloth. Around them were several meals, ranging from sandwiches to a (not so well) baked chocolate cake._

_It had been several weeks since the day at the diner and the two lovers couldn't be any happier. Anna was due to be married in a few days so Elsa would have to go, but she wanted to enjoy some time with Joseph._

_Elsa happily munched on the food (it was her favorite), but she couldn't wait to try the cake that Joseph made. It had to be positively delicious._

_She had never had the courtesy of him cooking their meals before, they had either gone out, or Elsa would cook. Elsa figured that Joseph either didn't know how to cook or was embarrassed to tell her (which really shouldn't be). But perhaps it wouldn't be too bad._

_The two of them sat in silence as they ate their food. It was quite the warm spring day. Elsa had been to this park as a child, and she had some fond memories of the place particularly with Anna._

_Elsa finished her sandwich, nibbling on the final piece, before swallowing. Joseph had also finished his meal and was now watching as Elsa finished._

_Elsa giggled slightly "that was amazing Joseph, who knew you were such a good cook?"_

_Joseph chuckled nervously, not assaying a word. "would you like to try the cake now?" Elsa gave him a grin "yes please"_

_Joseph gave her a slice before watching as she took a bite. Elsa's eyes widened, before she hastily swallowed, grabbed the milk box by her side and gulped down the drink as fast as she could. Forget out regality, the cake slice tasted awful._

_Joseph winced maybe this wasn't a very good idea. He was not a cook. He could make things, but actually cooking, it was not the easiest thing in the world to do._

_Elsa breathed in a few times trying to regain her composure. After a moment, she smiled at Joseph and said _

_"well, that was interesting"_

_Joseph slumped his shoulders "it was horrible, you can admit it" he said._

_Elsa smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry Joseph, but baking…." She was silent for a moment, trying to find the best way to tell Joseph that he was a terrible cook._

_Joseph however, beat her too it. He began to laugh "I know, I know. I'm terrible at baking. I always let Rapunzel do the baking back home. She was far better at it than I was."_

_Elsa giggled "didn't you ever try and help her out or anything?" knowing Joseph he would at least try and help Rapunzel out with something, should she have ever asked him to bake something with her._

_Joseph nodded "yeah, all I did was grab the ingredients. Rapunzel never let me near the oven. Said it was a family heirloom" (didn't stop him from accidently destroying it that one time, not that Elsa was going to know about that)_

_Elsa giggled "I wonder why" she joked._

_Joseph gave her a glare. "no I am not going to tell you Elsa. That was a very dark day in the history of my life. Rapunzel's parents would have strangled me if said girl wasn't there to help me out that day." He said with a glower_

_Elsa's eyes widened. Now she really wanted to know what happened (she could always call Rapunzel, but what was the fun in that). She pouted giving Joseph a puppy dog face._

_Joseph's eyes widened. That evil little…. Elsa taught Rapunzel that look! He could never say no to Rapunzel when she gave him that look,(except when she threatened to kill him for it) what hope did he have of overcoming Elsa? _

_He looked away, trying not to look at her. It was his only hope of not telling her. Unfortunately she decided to add sniffles to it, assaulting his ears._

_No no! he would not waver. But his resolve was weakening. But he could not give Elsa the satisfaction of knowing the dreaded horror that happened. He looked at Elsa straight in the eye. Bad move. Elsa was giving him the saddest look. No no! he would not tell her!_

_ "I destroyed it!" he cried. Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ok well he wasn't going to tell her how!_

_Elsa grinned. That never failed. _

_"Care to tell me how?"_

_Joseph however back away, no no no no! he had already caved to telling her what. He was not going to tell her how!_

_So he did what any mature man would do. He turned and ran._

_Elsa gasped before getting up and chasing him! There was no way she was going to let him get away with not telling her what happened._

_She never caught him, but their laughter could be heard throughout the park._

The two lovers laughed at the memory. Elsa never found out what happened that day, but she was ok with that for now. She would find out eventually (maybe with a little blackmail…)

Joseph was never able to say no to Elsa whenever she gave him the puppy dogface. It ran within the females of her family. Her father couldn't say no to her mother, so on and so forth.

The two continued to walk through the park. It was far past midday, and the two of them hadn't eaten lunch, so perhaps it would be best if they should eat some lunch.

It would certainly be a fair setting. It was a very beautiful day. Elsa felt her stomach rumble. She was in the mood for something to eat. She looked at Joseph who was giving her a sly grin.

"Hungry snowflake?" he asked. In truth he was very hungry too.

Elsa nodded, placing her head on his chest as they walked through the park. The park wasn't that large, so it wouldn't take them too long to walk through it, before heading out to a restaurant in the town.

The two shared a fair amount of cuisine in common, despite being from different backgrounds. Neither of them were particularly picky for anything.

Luckily there was a bistro that served amazing European food. it was one of their favorite places to go (besides the diner), but they rarely went because they wanted it to feel special. Since they were engaged, it was definitely a special occasion.

Elsa smiled. She was very happy to share this moment, as well as simply having it. The park was gorgeous. She couldn't wait to see it in winter.

She probably couldn't have her wedding here at the park (it was in the city; the traffic would be noisy, not to mention the media could easily sneak up on them), so perhaps when they found a place to hold the wedding, perhaps she should have an outdoor reception. It would certainly be a change from what Anna had done with her own wedding.

Sure it would be cold, but it wouldn't be so terrible (at least in the sense that people would have to bundle up so much to feel warm) Elsa had always felt at home with the cold anyway.

Either way, she would just be glad that her family and friends could join her (when they sent the invitations anyway.)

Elsa and Joseph walked to the bistro, feeling quite hungry now. Elsa remembered the first time they had ever been to that bistro.

_Joseph and Elsa were sitting at the table. It had been a very long day and the two lovers were looking forwards to a nice relaxing evening. The two had found the bistro quite by accident, but right now it seemed to be the perfect place for the both of them._

_They had already eaten dinner. It had been quite the surprise when they had ordered the food; they hadn't expected such a wide palette of food to be available at this one restaurant._

_However the two were now waiting for their desert, the best chocolate cake they would ever hope to have._

_As the waiter brought the cake to the table, Elsa could feel her mouth begin to water. This place served amazing entrees. The desserts could no doubt be just as exquisite. _

_Joseph chuckled as he saw Elsa's reaction to the cake. Elsa could be a chocoholic when she wanted to be. This would probably be one of those times (if she went crazy, he would blame it one the sugar)_

_He was by no means any different. Chocolate was one of his own favorites to. But when it came down to it, Elsa would definitely have him beat, no matter the situation._

_The cake came to them and the two wasted no time in eating it. The cake tasted absolutely amazing. _

_It seemed that Elsa was enjoying the most though. Joseph peaked at Elsa. Despite her regal poise while she ate the cake, every time she took a bite, her eyes lit up with pleasure._

_Oh god the chances of her going on a sugar rush; the thought alone was scary. She would probably order more cake (there wasn't anything he could do about it really, when Elsa had her mind made up it was nearly impossible to change it.) then he would have to deal with Elsa having chocolate induced mood swings on the way home. Oh joy._

_Until then though the two of them might as well enjoy the dessert. The cake had quite the flavor for it was a very moist chocolate cake, by far one of the best cakes that the two ever had._

_He just hoped the kitchen could handle their inevitable return._

_Elsa finished her cake slice, then gave Joseph a warm smile. It seemed that she had really enjoyed herself._

_Joseph returned the grin. He was glad that they could share this moment together. No doubt they would return her in the future, but that could wait._

Elsa giggled at the thought of returning to that bistro. Since the two were fairly regular, the staff enjoyed the company that she and Joseph gave them whenever they would visit the restaurant.

It was one of the best places she had ever been to, there was no doubt about that. It was just so difficult to not go sometimes. It was mostly due to the fact that her chocolate addiction could and would, usually cause grief for everyone whenever she ended up on a sugar rush. In the past she and Anna were known for being chaotic whenever they were on a sugar rush.

Kai and Gerda at one point had to banish chocolate from the house for a month. Unfortunately it resulted in the two becoming so depressed and clingy that they could barely function without chocolate in their system. Kai and Gerda had never tried that again. it had been so horrible, and they never wanted to put the girls through that experience again (for their own sanity)

Elsa giggled at the memory. Joseph had had to deal with a sugar rush from her on one occasion. It had been during that time of month, so the two had been in quite a quarrel

_Elsa woke up in the middle of the night. According to her clock, it was half past three. And she was not happy. Her abdomen was cramping and she had a major craving. chocolate._ _She really needed chocolate right now. Turning to her side, she tried desperately to ignore the pain in her abdomen. Great it was that time of month and it as affecting her at the worst time in the night._

_She got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She found her way to the cabinet where she kept her chocolate and opened it. her excitement however turned to horror when she saw there was absolutely no chocolate to be found. She made her way to the fridge, hoping to find some ice cream but there was not even the tiniest carton of yogurt either._

_Oh hell no! she was going to get her chocolate even if she had to wake up everyone in the world. she stomped back to the bedroom and slapped Joseph. He woke up with a yelp_

_"woah!" he cried. Looking up he saw Elsa giving him the glare of nightmares. "El-Elsa?" he asked groggily. "Bring. Me. Chocolate." She said slowly_

_Joseph stared at her. "Elsa its three in the—"_

_Elsa grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently "CHOCOLATE!" she yelled._

_Joseph immediately jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Elsa sat back on the bed. Grumpily waiting for him to return._

Elsa laughed. sure it hadn't exactly been one of the finer moments in her life, but it had to be done. No one on this planet would deny her of the chocolate she loved so much.

The bistro was just up ahead. Elsa could already feel her mouth water. Chocolate was a part of her life and there was not one person who would ever be able to change that.

Joseph glanced at Elsa. She would definitely be getting that chocolate cake for dessert. It was among her favorites.

The couple smiled at each other. They were ready for a very good lunch


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year Folks! I hope you had a wonderful New Years! Please enjoy this new chapter. **

**Also because this story is built with flashbacks, please, if you would like to see something, don't hesitate to ask. Also please give me feedback on what you like so far. **

* * *

><p>A low hum was heard across the small studio that Rapunzel worked in for it was she who was humming the tune. It was a daily thing for her, each day she would just sing the tune that came to mind, no matter what it was. It didn't hurt that she had the entire studio to herself, at least for the moment. She always loved to work on her art, whether it be early, late or during the weekends (as was the case at the moment). Rapunzel had been told she was practically the happiest person on the planet; there was so little that could bring her down. She had such a sense of optimism rivaled only by her cousin Anna.<p>

Ironically it hadn't always been that way. During her childhood, her parents were not around very often. They had to work late hours at their jobs and left her in the care of her neglectful abusive nanny Gothel. Gothel was a monster plain and simple as that. Every time her parents left, the woman would constantly berate Rapunzel for the simplest of things or force her to do things that could easily hurt a young child. Rapunzel simply took it, not really knowing what to do with the situation. She had been a scared little girl. Sure Gothel never threatened her exactly, at least not with death, but the girl had been so scared of the woman that she was too afraid to reveal the abuse to her parents.

However that had all changed when Rapunzel was thirteen. The day her best friend saved her life and showed her a different side of life, one that Rapunzel could be free to enjoy forever. Rapunzel had never been happier since that day, the day she could finally stand up to Gothel.

To say that Rapunzel was scared even then was an understatement. She had been afraid that Gothel would hurt her more severely than ever before. But in the end, her courage finally won out and Gothel would forever pay for the crimes that she committed. Even better Rapunzel's parents, finally aware of their daughters pain, managed to work a schedule that allowed them to spend more time with her.

Rapunzel finally had everything she could want in life. It had all been worth it in the end, despite the pain the she had felt during the healing process. The trial had been the worst of it all. Gothel and her attorney had tried to discredit Rapunzel. Why would she wait so long to tell anyone about the abuse? That was one of the many questions that she had faced during that time in her life.

She would be glad never to do that ever again.

But that was in the past now and she just wanted to have a glorious future with the people she cared about the most. She was still a young woman, and she had barely discovered everything that life at to offer.

She may be happier than she had ever been, but she was always finding a new dream to chase.

One such time had been several months after the horrific trial. Having spent most of her time locked in her room, Rapunzel developed an affinity for the arts, particularly painting. There had been an art gallery in town. Rapunzel had been excited and worried about it. She wanted to take it there so badly. While she had the support of her parents and her newfound friend, Gothel had always treated her poorly and belittled her to the point that she had little self-confidence to herself or her abilities.

Thankfully a good pep talk managed to get her to her senses

_Rapunzel's brush stroked against the canvas, the bright colors standing out brilliantly against the canvas. It was her first painting since she heard of the gallery. It expressed her happiness the sun shining brightly over the cliff side. A waterfall was cascading down into a river. The painting was inspired by several landscapes that she had seen in books that she had read growing up. _

_It was good enough to get into the art gallery, but Rapunzel wasn't sure. Sure enough to send it in._

_Rapunzel frowned her lips in a tight position as she finished the last stroke on her painting. She enjoyed her painting. It was ready and finished. Now she just had to let it dry._

_She put her paint on the nearby table and sat at her window. She stared out and the neighborhood street. The kids were playing in the street happy as could be._

_If only she had been that happy when she was at that age._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on her door. "come in" she called. The door opened revealing her mother. The older woman gave Rapunzel a small smile. "Rapunzel honey, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out there?" _

_Rapunzel turned to the window again. Her mother was right. She should be out there with all the other kids. But the other kids wouldn't accept her. She was the outcast. She had spent most of her life alone and had no one._

_Well except for Joseph. She had him. She was safe because of him. _

_Primrose then noticed the painting Rapunzel had made. Rapunzel, what is that?" she examined the painting closely admiring the craftsmanship that Rapunzel had put into it. _

_"Rapunzel?" She asked, "did you do this?"_

_Rapunzel glanced at her mother nodding. Primrose smiled. "You must take it to the art gallery Rapunzel, they will love this." _

_Rapunzel shrugged "its not that special mother"_

_Primrose grimaced "Rapunzel, that's not true, you are a wonderful artist." _

_Rapunzel huffed; she didn't believe her mother. "noo…" she whispered silently, almost so much that Primrose didn't hear her. _

_Primrose grimaced and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rapunzel, I thought we talked about this. If you want to do something all you have to do is ask."_

_Rapunzel turned to her mother. "Are you sure?"_

_Primrose smiled "Rapunzel, you have confidence. You are a smart woman. You use your imagination as your resources. Let it be your power. Let it shine."_

_Rapunzel's face broke into a grin and she hugged her mother "Thank you." _

Rapunzel grinned remembering the memory fondly. It had been one of many talks that her mother had given her over the years and she took it to heart. She went through life happily and freely.

There were plenty of other times that she would be given those talks. It would be many years before she felt confident enough on her own. Thankfully, her family and friends never left her side.

Rapunzel laughed as she continued to paint her painting. It had been sometime since she had seen her family or friends (not counting her husband Eugene). She had visited her parents several days ago, though they hadn't all gotten together since Anna's wedding three months ago. That had been a very fun day.

Even more so was the strange reunion between her husband and best friend. Looking back it had been one of the most hilarious things that could ever happen to a person, though Rapunzel wished it was handled better.

_Rapunzel had managed to pull her friend from Elsa for a moment. Though they had caught up at the diner, the two had had very little time to officially catch up with each other. Rapunzel really couldn't blame him, he was very infatuated with Elsa, so spending time with her was pretty much on the top of his list of things to do._

_"so, Rapunzel…" Joseph said with a smirk. "Primrose told me a very interesting story…" he told her. _

_Rapunzel stared at Joseph innocently "what did she tell you?" she was playing dumb and they both knew it. He only ever said that when he was ready to tease her._

_Joseph laughed "Oh I don't know. Some nonsense about you getting married. Personally I can't believe it."_

_Rapunzel gave him a mock glare, practically stabbing him with her finger as she started to give him a speech. "And just what makes you think I'm not marriage material? As I recall, there were plenty of guys after me in high school!"_

_"As I recall, no one managed to get within hearing distance of you whenever I was around." Joseph retorted._

_Rapunzel laughed before flashing him her ring hand "well too bad Mr. body guard. I've been hitched"_

_Joseph laughed "really to who?"_

_"me"_

_Joseph froze. His eyes went wide and Rapunzel, much to her surprise, noticed a look of anger on his face. like the "oh HELL no!" type of anger. Turing around, they both noticed Rapunzel's husband Eugene Fitzherbert, giving them a charming smile._

_Rapunzel gave her husband a smile, before going to his side and pecking his cheek "Eugene honey I want you to meet my old friend Joseph. Joseph this is my Husband"_

_Joseph however interrupted her "Flynn Rider." _

_Rapunzel was confused "Flynn?" she asked giving her husband a look of confusion. Eugene just shrugged. Joseph however said "oh he didn't tell you? A couple years back, Eugene and I were in the army together. In the same company in fact. Called himself Flynn Rider. One day he thought it would be really funny to play a prank on every soldier in the unit. We couldn't really do anything about it."_

_Rapunzel stared at him "you know each other?" she turned to Eugene "why didn't you tell me?" Eugene however was too nervous to answer _

_Eugene suddenly started to sweat. "come on… your not still mad about that are you?_

_ He gave Joseph a charming smile. Joseph however started to crack his knuckles._

_ Eugene gulped and tried to back away. Unfortunately Joseph suddenly reared his hand back and punched Eugene straight in the nose. Eugene gave a gargled cry "my nose!" he cried, his hands flying up to said body part_

_"that is for the prank you pulled!" Joseph growled. Eugene, groaned in pain, letting his hand fall for a moment. bad move because in the next instant, his hands were back on his nose again. " are you trying to break my nose?" he snapped_

_Joseph just gave him a grin "and that was for marrying my best friend."_

_Rapunzel just stood there not sure to laugh or reprimand the two men. She groaned. This was going to be a long day." _

Rapunzel wasn't a liar, that was the funniest thing she had seen that day (though Elsa had taken Joseph and practically yelled at him like there was no tomorrow, though Rapunzel had noticed her and Anna giggling at the affair, so Elsa was probably only doing it to hide her amusement)

In the end though Eugene and Joseph apologized to one another and the wedding continued without any more problems.

Rapunzel smiled. Growing up an only child, the closest thing she had to a big brother was Joseph (though they were only a few months apart) he really acted like it as well. growing up he was really protective of Rapunzel (no doubt to the fact she had been abused by Gothel prior to meeting him)

He really had been a breath of fresh air. She had been sad when they were separated by college; she felt like she was going to be alone again. despite this by then she had matured greatly from the scared little girl that she once was (though she was still naïve and clumsy)

Thankfully however, her college roommate Merida was ever bit the protective friend Joseph was. The two still kept in contact, but Merida was long gone looking for her freedom.

Rapunzel was thankful to have these friends in her life.

She continued to hum her tune. As she worked her painting her thoughts wandered to her older cousin Elsa. Elsa was by definition the older sister Rapunzel never had (what a coincidence). Elsa had taught her a lot growing up (whenever Gothel wasn't around) and Rapunzel couldn't be any happier that her best friend and closest family member ended up together.

Whenever they got married Rapunzel would definitely be there to help out. She could probably ask Elsa to include some of her ideas (though Elsa was pretty good at that)

Rapunzel knew Elsa very well. She would be stubborn about every aspect of the wedding (that Kai and Gerda would allow anyway). That included any ideas that Anna and Rapunzel came up with. Elsa was going to make sure that everything about the wedding went well.

Rapunzel smiled, brushing the paint on the canvas. Things seemed to be turning out very well for everyone. After all the hardships that they had over the course of their lives, it felt so good just to be able to have things go right for a change.

Rapunzel just hoped that everything would turn out well for her two friends long after they were married. So far as she knew they were in a happy relationship. It wasn't that hard to see. During the wedding, Elsa and Joseph just couldn't stop staring at each other.

Rapunzel knew that Elsa and Joseph had feelings for each other. The hard part had been getting them together. Elsa was a recluse, while Joseph had a hard time talking to women. Thankfully Rapunzel had the bright idea of inviting Joseph to the wedding.

Rapunzel giggled to herself. It was a really good thing. Those two were perfect for each other.

Rapunzel knew that Joseph would do his best to treat Elsa well. Whenever they had been together, Joseph did his best to treat Rapunzel well (as a friend for they had never dated).

Elsa deserved to be treated well. She had a very difficult time adjusting to things growing up, far more so than Anna.

Rapunzel knew that the death of her Aunt and Uncle hit Elsa very hard and was probably the reason she was the way she was today. Rapunzel had been deeply saddened by it as was Anna, but Elsa had all but suffered an emotional breakdown, and had been heartbroken for months. Not even Anna was able to bring her back from the depths of her despair.

By the time Elsa had recovered, she was a changed woman. As a child she was just like Anna both of them being vivacious and happy. But afterwards Elsa became far more serious and had a distant demeanor, even towards the people she loved most.

Rapunzel of course had been too young to fully understand it, but now that she was older, she under stood it quite well.

As the years passed Elsa had slowly opened up more to others, and became closer to Anna (but she still retained her serious regal demeanor).

Anna on the other hand shared far more with Rapunzel (as least in terms of personality) and the two would get into trouble on more than one occasion, that Elsa would have to bail them out of every now and again.

Rapunzel smiled. Those were the times. Though Rapunzel wasn't as big a fan of chocolate as her two cousins, there was this one time that had the three of them raid Rapunzel's parents kitchen for a chocolate cake that was for a party that would have happened later that evening.

_Rapunzel Anna and Elsa, at the ages of 7,7 and 10 had hastily pushed a chair up to the kitchen counter and proceeded to snag the cake for the counter top. Elsa being the tallest was easily able to reach the cake and take it. Together, the three ran under the table cloth the covered the dining room table and with three forks they had also taken proceeded to eat the entire cake._

_After having the coveted chocolate cake, the three sat with grins on their faces. That chocolate cake had been delicious, and they were happy about it._

_At least until the table cloth lifted and they were greeted with the not at all amused faces of Gerda and Primrose._

_Nobody dared to move. Nobody dared to speak. At least until Anna gave her guardian and Aunt a wave "hi Gerda! Hi Aunt Primrose!" _

_Gerda and Primrose shook their heads and proceeded to pull the three girls out from under the table and take them to the bathtub. _

Rapunzel giggled. That had not been one of her finer moments, but then again, she was a child and she had thought it was a good idea at the time.

It wasn't like that had been the first or last time she and her cousins had ended up in such a predicament either. The three were known for causing trouble whenever they ended up together.

Yes life was good, and right now it just couldn't get much better.

Rapunzel finally finished the details of her painting. She had spent quite a long time working on it today. It could still use a little more work, but she was content with what she had done for now.

Rapunzel stepped back and admired the work she had done. Yep she did it very well. Rapunzel then turned and put away her art supplies. It was still early Saturday (though it was technically past noon) so it would probably be a very good idea to grab some lunch while it was still available. She had spent all morning at the studio so she was bound to be hungry.

Rapunzel left the studio with a very happy spring in her step. She absolutely loved this time of year, with the warm sunshine and the birds singing happily.

She really needed to get out more often. Perhaps she could find Eugene at home later and convince his to walk around town, with her for a while. Its not like she had much of anything else to do today as it was.

Rapunzel smiled. Yep that seemed like a wonderful idea. She quickly made her way to her car and started driving home.


End file.
